No intentes arreglarme, no estoy roto
by Fritosaurio
Summary: Después de haber sufrido un grave accidente, Sasuke Uchiha fue forzado a dejar una carrera prometedora. Ahora, tan solo intenta rehacer su vida, la cual fue rota en pedazos. ¿Podrá alguien ayudarlo a reunirlos? NARUSASU
1. Capítulo Uno

Capítulo Uno

.

.

.

.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía avergonzado al estar sentado en ese lugar donde se encontraba, y mucho más al saber que esta era la quinta vez en un mismo año. Suspiró. Él se encontraba sentado tímidamente en la banca de una oficina de ayuda y asesoramiento a desempleados.  
Se preguntaba en primera instancia: ¿Cómo rayos una persona con una hoja de vida tan impresionante y la educación que él tenía termina aquí? ¿Quién se había creído su hermano al obligarlo a venir? Luego se acordó del motivo de ello y solo se pudo limitar a suspirar fuertemente mientras esperaba que la pantalla en la pared mostrara el número de su ficha; había estado esperando por al menos dos horas, y él tenía el número ochenta.

.

.

.

La puerta de la oficina se había abierto después de sonar no más de tres veces, dejando mostrarse a un hombre joven; era azabache, alto y muy pálido. Su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha.

-Buenos días. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .mucho gusto- Escuchó decir a una mujer de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules. Su apariencia de alguna forma le recordaba a su mejor amigo de la secundaria.

-… … … … … … …- añadió mientras señalaba gentilmente a una silla frente a su escritorio.

Él se sentó en absoluto silencio por delante del escritorio de su trabajadora social mientras dejaba su maletín a un lado de la silla y soltaba otro fuerte y sonoro suspiro. No le mentiría a nadie… él estaba nervioso; se notaba a lenguas que estaba nervioso. Desde su asiento estaba tratando desesperadamente de entender las palabras que salían de los labios de aquella mujer tan sonriente que se sentaba frente a él, pero él no podía y ello lo apenaba mucho.

-... ... ... ... ... ...-

Él no era sordo…no, pero esa mujer que le estaba hablando, pudo haber tenido un poco de consideración con él, especialmente después de haber sabido sobre su ´situación´.

Maldita vida le había tocado

Eran casi dos años desde que salió del hospital, y la verdad es que nunca pudo volver a ser el mismo… no después del accidente de tránsito que tuvo y aquella tan grave herida en su cabeza; dañando el lóbulo parietal de su cerebro y dejándolo completamente incapaz de entender las palabras más sencillas a menos que pusiera mucho esfuerzo de su parte. Él había sido un destacado físico de la NASA, con un futuro brillante y ahora estaba atrapado en su propia mente, incapaz de mantener a flote la conversación más sencilla; ni siquiera podía leer o escribir bien.

-... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...-

Sus médicos le dijeron que padecía lo que parecía ser, un caso muy severo de afasia de wernicke. Después de años de terapia, podía leer algunas palabras y hablar de forma escueta, pero cuando él escuchaba a otras personas, era como oír una lengua extranjera.

-... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...-

Duraba varios segundos en entender lo que le decían, y aun así, él nunca lo entendía todo, tenía que batallar con las palabras lo mejor que podía e intentar salir airoso de esa lucha campal llamada ´vida diaria´, tenía mucha suerte si al final del día no recibía alguna burla o comentario despectivo.

La mayoría de la gente suponía que era retrasado porque a oídos de todos, sus palabras eran lentas y sus respuestas aún más. A veces, se preguntaba: ¿qué dirían si supieran que su coeficiente intelectual era más alto que el de toda su familia combinada?, sin embargo… suponía que tener un alto coeficiente intelectual no le servía de nada, menos si apenas podía leer correctamente.

-Sasuke, este es el quinto trabajo del que has sido despedido en ocho meses. Entiendo tu frustración, pero si acaso pretendes ser de beneficio para la sociedad, es necesario que comprendas tus limitaciones.- Dijo ella al muchacho sentado frente a su escritorio.

Su situación sin duda alguna era difícil; con el paso del tiempo lo había convertido en una persona solitaria, fría y depresiva, todo un misántropo. Nadie podía entender lo que pasaba por su mente, a pesar que esta se había mantenido intacta y tan suspicaz como siempre y ello lo llenaba de desesperación e impotencia. El una vez reconocido y famoso investigador Sasuke Uchiha, ahora se miraba obligado a buscar empleo en algunos de los ámbitos que nadie quería. ¿Era de extrañar la frustración que sentía con sus empleadores y compañeros que lo discriminaban? ¿Era de extrañar que él permitiera que su temperamento saliera a flote? Cualquiera en sus zapatos, ya los hubiera mandado a freír espárragos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Sasuke… … … … … quinto… … … … … despedido en meses… … … … … … … … … … entiendo comprendas … limitaciones- escuchó él.

Él solo era capaz de entender una de cada cinco palabras, pero fue capaz de sustituir los espacios en blanco lo suficientemente bien para entender el mensaje general a grosso modo. Dados varios segundos y después de pensarlo detenidamente, se levantó de inmediato mientras tiraba su impresionante hoja de vida al suelo. Lleno de rabia y frustración.

-Ud sabe... nada.- su rostro había tomado un fuerte tono rojizo.

El trabajador social, una mujer agradable que respondía por el nombre de Ino Yamanaka, suspiró. Su hermano mayor –Itachi-, probablemente cobro algunos favores y se valió de algunas amenazas para que ella se hiciera cargo de atenderlo. Dejando eso de lado… ella siempre se caracterizó por ayudar a aquellos bajo su guía y esa no sería la excepción. Mucho menos al tratarse de un hombre que necesitaba su ayuda.

-Siéntate, Sasuke.- Ella esperaba que el chico regresara a su silla para seguir hablando, pero al ver que este seguía estático en el medio de su oficina, comprendió que no pudo entender lo que ella había dicho, así que señaló gentilmente a la silla.

-Sasuke… ya no eres capaz de trabajar en lo que quieres, ya no… sé que es duro, pero debes intentar aceptarlo.- Dijo lentamente e intentando exagerar el movimiento de sus labios para ayudarle al muchacho a entender un poco el mensaje. No quería insultarlo, pero ese fue el resultado que obtuvo.

-Hmn- gruñó intentando no insultar a la madre de la rubia

Sasuke frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada lejos de ella, dirigiéndola a un cartel de motivación en la pared ´P-A-C-I-E-N-C-I-A´ Quizás no fuera de motivación para él; era más como una especie de ironía absurda y a fin de cuentas, un catalizador para su ira. Él era un científico, ¡un investigador importante! ¿Quién se creía esa fracasada para decirle aquello que puede y no puede hacer?

El fracasado sin trabajo no era ella; era él

Se sintió extraño al ver la mirada de reproche que le dirigía la rubia.

Ahora se miraba a si mismo… bueno… él entendía que quizás ya no era de esa forma… quizás, él ahora estaba condenado a puestos de trabajo mediocres, puestos de trabajo como muchacho de las bolsas en las tiendas de comestibles o barrendero. Si eso no era una razón para estar frustrado, no sabía que cosa lo era. Quizás fuera cierto que él necesitaba el dinero… no lo negaría, pero más que ello y aún más importante, lo único que quería era sentirse útil, sentir que su vida tenía un propósito otra vez y que él tenía un poco de control sobre ella. ¿Es esto mucho pedir?

-¿Sasuke, continúas visitando a un terapeuta del habla?-

Él no se molestó en mirarla mientras procesaba sus palabras, sólo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza cuando logró decodificar la pregunta. No es que esa terapia no le agradara, él asistía puntualmente a todas y cada una de sus citas en el hospital, casi de forma religiosa. Lo que lo molestaba era el hecho de saber que ir a la terapia no lo arreglaría, no ahora, no nunca. Le habían explicado claramente que su único uso era para hacerlo más comprensible a oídos de las personas "normales". Su progreso en la capacidad para entender a la gente se había estancado al cabo de unos pocos meses después de haber comenzado. Ya se había resignado a pensar que el mundo siempre lo vería como un retrasado mental, incluso si su mente albergaba la inteligencia de un genio.

-Tu hermano mayor quiere que seas feliz; deprimirte y echarte a llorar de frustración en tu casa no te ayudan a seguir adelante con tu vida, él está muy preocupado por ti- Dijo ella

-Hmn-

Su gruñido de enojo le había parecido gracioso, especialmente por todo el tiempo de retraso. Ino entendía el motivo de sus respuestas lentas, pero sus empleadores y compañeros de trabajo no. Siempre supusieron que era otro de esos retrasados a los cuales se vieron obligados a contratar en la empresa para las buenas relaciones públicas del negocio. No pasaba siquiera un día en que él no hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no matar a todos los que dijeran un comentario sarcástico o se echaran a reír cuando confunden sus palabras.

Sasuke estaba listo para salir de esa oficina en cualquier momento, escucharla hablar sobre su situación lo hacía sentir muy mal consigo mismo, lo abrumaba ¡él ya sabía que estaba roto! ¡Él ya sabía que era un fracasado! ¿Acaso todo el mundo se quiere encargar de recordádselo?

-Adiós- dijo intentando levantarse, pero fue interrumpido por la trabajadora social, la cual lo tomó firmemente del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

-Escucha con atención- dijo mostrándole unos cuantos formularios en su escritorio.

-Hmn- gruñó nuevamente; dedicándole su mejor cara de limón agrio a la rubia, lo cual no logró amedrentarla ni un poco.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti, afortunadamente no tendrás que hacer frente a muchas personas. – le mostro el anuncio de trabajo mientras el azabache lo miraba con mucho detenimiento.

-Un veterinario local ha puesto una solicitud buscando un ayudante; alguien que pueda encargarse de alimentar a los animales en su perrera, limpiar las plumas, recibir los suministros y saber llevar un inventario. ¿Te interesa? La única persona a la que tendrás que tratar es al veterinario, ya que estarías trabajando por las tardes, cuando la mayoría de sus empleados se han ido. – explicó ella

"Trabajo, veterinario, limpiar, trabajar solo" repasó mentalmente, había entendido lo que quiso decir ella pero aun así no le parecía la idea.

Pero… ¿No tener que trabajar con la gente? Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Él no era realmente un amante de los animales; apenas le gustaban los gatos, pero no le importaba ello. Si cuidar a un montón de perros callejeros era lo que necesitaba para mantener a Itachi e Ino lejos de su espalda, con mucho gusto aceptarían el trabajo ofrecido. Aparte que su hermano no era un hombre rico y tenía una esposa y un hijo de tres años a los cuales cuidar, él necesitaba comenzar a ganar un poco de dinero extra para ayudar a mantenerse. Solo esto impidió ponerle obstáculos en el trabajo de baja categoría que se le estaba presentando.

-La paga no es mucha y es sólo a tiempo parcial, pero tiene la opción de convertirse en un trabajo de tiempo completo si las cosas funcionan-

-Acepto- la interrumpió antes que pudiera seguir hablando

Ino sonrió brillantemente luego de escuchar las palabras del azabache.

-Muy bien, puedes comenzar el día de hoy a las cinco –

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo Dos

Capítulo Dos

.

.

.

-La paga no es mucha y el trabajo es sólo a tiempo parcial, pero tiene la opción de convertirse en un trabajo de tiempo completo si las cosas funcionan-. Dijo ella

-Acepto- contestó con completa seguridad.

Ino sonrió brillantemente. -Me alegra oírlo. Aquí está la dirección. ¿Puedes leerla?-

Suspiró pesadamente, acababa de salir de un desafío, para encontrarse con otro.

Sasuke aceptó la nota con mucha timidez y se quedó mirando los garabatos, entendiendo una palabra ocasional aquí y allá hasta que descifró lo suficiente como para entender. -Sí.- Dijo él, aunque no con mucha seguridad; no le hubiera dicho lo contrario, pues quería mantener algo del orgullo que le quedaba.

-Muy bien, puedes comenzar el día de hoy a las cinco-

Sasuke asintió levemente con la cabeza, para luego levantarse de la silla mientras tomaba su maletín. Sin siquiera molestarse en decir adiós cerró la puerta de la oficina de Ino.

No era su intención parecer maleducado con una mujer que lo había tratado de forma tan gentil y comprensiva, en realidad estaba muy agradecido con ella; era tan solo que… bueno, le resultaba muy difícil articular palabra alguna cuando se sentía frustrado o tenía algo de emoción como en este preciso momento. Aun cuando él estaba calmado, hablar era una tarea difícil y agotadora que robaba cada gramo de sus fuerzas. Si le pidieran describir el proceso, él diría que era como escabullirse en la niebla, intentando encontrar una palabra familiar.

Suspiró

Después de tantos años, no estaba conteniendo el aliento con la esperanza de recuperar su carrera perdida. En este punto, él estaría feliz de ser capaz de entender completamente lo que Ino le estuvo diciendo. Había días, como hoy, cuando deseaba que aquel camión lo hubiera matado en lugar de haberlo dejado discapacitado de por vida y sin posibilidad de recuperación. Le dolía mucho el saber que su hermano mayor se sacrificaba con dos trabajos para ser capaz de mantenerlo a él y a su familia. Tan solo se limitó a bajar la mirada y caminar tranquilamente al parqueo del edificio para ir por su carro mientras arrugaba nerviosamente el papel que le había dado Ino.

No todo era malo, pensaba Sasuke… y era cierto.

Al menos, el daño cerebral no le había arrebatado su capacidad para conducir. Por supuesto, había tenido que sustituir el coche deportivo de antes por uno más barato y económico para poder pagar sus elevadas cuentas del hospital, pero al menos no se resignó a utilizar el horroroso transporte público de la capital para desplazarse. Su mente estaba perfectamente bien y tan lúcida como siempre, el único y grave inconveniente que tenía para manejar, era su incapacidad de seguir las señales de las carreteras, preguntar direcciones o ver los nombres de las calles.

Enorme problema había sido ese.

Sonrió un poco al acordarse de la loca solución de su hermano y cuñada al problema: Nada más ni nada menos que aprender de memoria todas y cada una de las calles y avenidas de la ciudad con la ayuda de ellos. Su cerebro no tenía nada mejor que hacer y si podía trabajar con ecuaciones complejas en su anterior trabajo como físico, podría muy bien memorizar todas las calles de la ciudad. Esta pequeña gran victoria había logrado devolverle un poco de satisfacción y autonomía a su vida.

Sacó la nota de su bolsillo para darle un último vistazo.

Afortunadamente, la dirección era sumamente sencilla; calle San Martín. Él sabía por sus clases con Itachi, que esta calle corría paralela a la avenida Belgrano; muy fácil de encontrar.

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente logró llegar a su destino, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Aparcó el carro frente a la clínica, se quedó viendo detenidamente el edificio -era grande y moderno- sin embargo, el nombre del lugar no logró más que causar una escandalosa carcajada en sus labios. Provocando que algunos transeúntes se detuvieran a ver al muchacho riéndose solo.

´Clínica Veterinaria la rana de oro´.

Una ligera sonrisa surco los labios del azabache; se preguntó: ¿Qué clase de idiota nombraba a su negocio de esa forma? El nombre se parecía más al de un restaurante chino que un hospital de animales, lo que no hablaba muy bien sobre los perros y gatos tratados allí, sobre todo si los rumores de los restaurantes chinos eran ciertos.

.

.

.

Al abrir la puerta, hizo sonar la campanilla que indicaba la llegada de un cliente.

No había nadie.

Sasuke se limitó a arreglar su camisa rosada y a pasar sus palmas sobre el material de sus pantalones caqui. Desabrocho los primeros dos botones de su camisa, pues no quería parecer muy formal. Incluso si se trataba de un trabajo de nivel inferior, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso teniendo en cuenta la falta de éxito o mejor dicho fracasos en sus entornos de trabajo anteriores.

Él estaba parado en medio de la sala de espera de la clínica, a pesar del estilo moderno, le pareció acogedora; estuvo paseando su mirada por el lugar hasta que alguien lo sorprendió.

-Buenas tardes- dijo una mujer desde su escritorio de recepcionista, mientras ordenaba una pequeña montaña de carpetas.

-… … … …- escuchó.

Sasuke solo había escuchado el sonido de la voz de una mujer, sin entender realmente lo que había dicho. Se volteó para encontrarse con una recepcionista de cabello rosado. Él supuso que ella lo había saludado, así que decidió contestarle.

-Hola- dijo intentando hacer un poco de tiempo mientras pensaba lo que le diría.

-Llegas justo a tiempo. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de entrada a la clínica cuando llegaste.-

-¿Cómo se llama tu mascota?- la chica sonrió gentilmente mientras observaba a ese chico que le pareció tan guapo. Se notaba que estaba nervioso por el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Él parpadeó varias veces mientras procesaba las palabras de ella.

-Estoy aquí... por… trabajo-

Mierda.

Incluso él sabía que sonaba como un idiota.

-Oh, lo siento.- Dijo con una mirada decepcionada en su rostro.

-No nos encontramos contratando en este momento.- añadió.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Él estaba seguro que Ino le había dicho que el trabajo ya era suyo y que ya había hablado con el veterinario, ¿acaso ella se había equivocado? Supuso que la recepcionista quizás no estuviera informada, pero explicárselo sería un pequeño problema, para él. No estaba muy seguro sobre que decirle.

-Este… trabajo… mío.- Dijo intentando borrar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, pero la vergüenza que sentía era mucha. Quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Guardo silencio mientras jugaba de forma nerviosa con su camisa.

-Discúlpame, estoy muy apenada pero no puedo entenderte. Mi jefe se encuentra ocupado, quizás puedas regresar mañana para hablar con él.-

Sasuke estaba comenzando a frustrarse. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero fue interrumpido por alguien.

-No es necesario que lo haga, Sakura. Lo había estado esperando desde la mañana; este es el sujeto que nos mandó Ino para ayudarnos con la clínica-

Sasuke se volteó hacia el recién llegado y se congeló al instante. Las palabras de esa persona eran como un torbellino arrasador y no pudo saber lo que significaban; pero la voz era familiar, eso no lo negaría. Era una voz que lo llenaba de nostalgia, una voz que no había escuchado desde… la secundaria.

El destino había confabulado en su contra.

No podía ser, pero de pie delante de él, estaba parado uno de sus viejos amigos, si lo pudiera llamar de esta forma; ahí estaba parado el jugador de futbol americano idiota y alocado de la secundaria... Naruto Uzumaki. Se preguntaba: ¿Cómo diablos, ese imbécil había sido capaz de entrar en la universidad, haberse graduado, y conseguir un título de medicina veterinaria en primer lugar?

-¿Sasuke?- Las cejas de Naruto se levantaron hasta llegar a la línea de su cabello, reflejando toda la sorpresa del mundo.

-Joder, pensé que eras otra persona que estaba esperando. ¡Es muy bueno verte! ¿Está recogiendo la mascota de alguien?- soltó enérgicamente, haciendo memoria sobre la aversión del azabache a los animales.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas tan rápido, tal como era norma para Naruto, que no tuvo la oportunidad de captar alguna de ellas. Se quedó completamente mudo a aquello que había dicho el rubio y casi sintió un impulso de dirigirse nuevamente al escritorio de Ino a comenzar desde el principio y aceptar la mirada de tristeza de Itachi y su cuñada al saber que había fallado otra vez.

Su personalidad derrotista había amenazado con salir a flote.

Pero siendo realistas, él realmente necesitaba este trabajo. El dinero comenzaba a ser escaso, especialmente teniendo en cuenta todos los gastos médicos de los especialistas y terapeutas. Actualmente se encontraba dependiendo completa y exclusivamente de su hermano mayor. No soportaría seguir siendo una carga para él.

Naruto dio un paso adelante y Sasuke dos para atrás. Con entusiasmo extendió su mano para agarrar la del moreno en un apretón muy firme, sacudiéndole todo el cuerpo.

-Yo había creído que nunca te vería de nuevo.-

-¡Estoy tan feliz!- añadió

-Sakura, este tipo era el mejor estudiante de nuestra generación y mi mejor amigo y rival a lo largo de la secundaria. Éste bastardo hacía que todo pareciera tan condenadamente fácil. Lo último que había sabido de él, es que había recibido una oferta de trabajo en América e iba a convertirse en un pez gordo de la NASA- dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Todos los compañeros de nuestra generación pensábamos que te había tragado la tierra, pero el otro día cuando estaba conversando con Kiba, él me comentó que te había vista junto a Itachi en el hospital ¿Qué estás haciendo de nuevo en la ciudad?-

Silencio.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, dejando que Naruto siguiera ametrallándolo con su verborrea. El idiota probablemente no se detendría hasta que se sintiera satisfecho; nunca lo hizo. En este punto, había dejado de escuchar por completo. No tenía sentido de todos modos ya que no podía seguir el ritmo dela conversación.

.

.

.

15 min después

-Hey, Sasuke, ¿me estás ignorando?- preguntó el rubio

El moreno tan solo supo que volvió a escuchar su nombre acompañado de un profundo silencio, y ello fue suficiente para saber que el rubio ya había terminado de hablar.

-. . . . Sasuke . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ?-

Mierda. Ahora había dos miradas sobre él esperando por su respuesta.

Suspiró y relajo sus hombros.

-Naruto... ¿podemos... ir… oficina...?-

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo Tres

Capítulo Tres

.

.

.

.

Le tomó todo lo que tenía poder hacer la pregunta lo más normal posible. Su discurso se mantuvo rebuscado, pero al menos no había transpuesto ninguna palabra.

Una pequeña y grata victoria… si, una grata victoria

Bueno…quizás no…

Naruto parpadeaba, haciendo un gesto con su mano y apuntándola tímidamente hacia una puerta al fondo del corredor; Sasuke no necesitaba ser un genio para ver la confusión en su cara.

Idiota.

Él podría parecer normal en el exterior, pero cuando habló, el verdadero alcance de su daño fue hecho muy claro y evidente; supuso que la forma en que arrastraba las palabras lo había delatado. Quizás fue el timbre de su voz, similar al de una persona alcohólica.

-Nos vemos luego, Sakura. Puedes irte a casa.-

.

.

.

Se dirigieron a la parte trasera del edificio, con Naruto caminando por delante, el silencio era profundo e incómodo y no podía evitar arrugar su camisa con la mano por causa de los nervios mientras intentaba calmarse.

Al carajo con su autocontrol y serenidad.

Dio un vistazo alrededor del lugar intentando calmarse. Estaba limpio, o tan limpio como un hospital de mascotas lo permite... y sorprendentemente bien organizado. El Naruto que él recordaba era una persona desordenada, caótica y desastrosa. Estuvo a punto de felicitar mentalmente a Naruto por haber aprendido a ser ordenado, hasta que entraron a una oficina lastimosamente desordenada.

Si… seguía siendo el mismo de siempre…

Naruto se vio obligado a tomar algunas cajas con carpetas de una silla para hacerle un lugar donde sentarse.

Al parecer, el dobe no había cambiado mucho desde la secundaria y eso lo alegraba un poco. Pero ahí fue donde sintió los ojos de su amigo clavándose en su persona. Azul contra negro.

-¿Sasuke?- dijo con la voz entrecortada; la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro sobre donde comenzar.

Silencio

Cuando conversó con Ino esa misma mañana para avisarle que le enviarían a una persona con discapacidad, nunca imaginó que pudiera tratarse de uno de sus antiguos compañeros de clase. Menos de él.

Sasuke volvió su atención de nuevo hacia el rubio, entregando un papel que la trabajadora social le había dado esa mañana. Era más fácil que tratar de explicar las cosas por sí mismo; ya que cuando lo intentaba por lo general terminaba frustrado, lo que le dificultaba hablar aún más.

Observó y esperó en solemne silencio a que la pena se extendiera por el rostro de su antiguo compañero de clase. Era algo a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado, pero verlo de Naruto sería un nudo muy difícil de tragar, por lo que se preparó para ello.

-Narut-o…-

Estuvo esperando una reacción por parte de su amigo. Un pésame o una frase de consuelo. Sólo que esta nunca llegó.

-Sasuke, ¿Me entiendes?- dijo acercándose un poco.

La sorpresa lo invadió ante la llegado de las palabras de Naruto; él habló lo suficientemente lento y bien articulado como para que solo le tomara unos segundos en comprender.

-Sí.-

-¿Puedes leer?-

Había comenzado a enojarse, mordió su labio inferior mientras apretaba muy fuerte el material de sus pantalones. -Cla-ro -

Naruto se levantó de su esquina y fue a sentarse en su escritorio delante de él.

-Sasuke, ¿qué tan serio es esto?- dijo señalando a la hoja.

-Un desafío... para ha-blar. Si hablas... ra-rápido... no puede leer.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza y nuevamente comenzó a apretar su pantalón aún más duro. Comenzó a maldecir mentalmente, porque se dio cuenta que estaba mezclando las palabras. -Quiero decir... en-tiendo.-

Se sentía angustiado, no soportaría ver una reacción negativa en Naruto. No quería ver una mala reacción de Naruto. Él quería mantener la buena imagen que el rubio siempre tuvo de él cuando eran más jóvenes.

-Pero si puedes leer, ¿verdad?-

-Sí... sólo tomar... un minu-to.-

Naruto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Comenzó a anotar un par de cosas en una libreta, para luego entregársela a Sasuke.

-¿Puedes leer esto?-

Sasuke miró el papel, suplicando que su cerebro fuera capaz de descifrar los garabatos. Maldita letra de doctor. Tardó un minuto, pero se tranquilizó al saber que pudo hacerlo.

-¿Qué es…esto?-

-Es comida para perros. Dependiendo del perro, algunos requieren comida especial. Esta es la cantidad que reciben y este cuadro de ahí abajo es el tipo.- Dijo mientras señalaba las distintas partes de la hoja.

Sasuke asintió. Él podía seguir listas. Incluso si no podía leer las palabras, igualar la imagen de la palabra con la que aparecía en los empaques de la comida para perro no sería difícil. Además, su comprensión de los números no era mala…bueno, no tan mala.

-En-tiendo.-

Naruto se movió un poco de donde estaba, sentándose en el borde de la silla para estar más cerca de Sasuke. Su mirada decidida no se alteró en ningún momento. Pero Sasuke supuso que se estaba volviendo decididamente incómodo.

-¿Qué?- dijo él

-¿Cómo sucedió esto, Sasuke?-

Suspiró profundamente; él no era una persona a la cuál le gustara hablar de sí mismo y mucho menos cuando se trataba de sus desgracias, pero bueno… supuso que no tenía de otra.

-A-ccidente-

-¿Un auto?-

-Si-

-¿Pero cómo?-

-Yo accidente… causó… … ce-cerebral...-Se dio cuenta que conforme se ponía nervioso, más le costaba articular. Él luchó para encontrar la palabra adecuada. No había ningún sentimiento peor que tener una palabra en la punta de la lengua y ser incapaz de sacarla fuera. Cuando esto le sucedía, él se frustraba dificultando aún más el proceso. Era un círculo vicioso de frustración.

-¿Daño cerebral?-

Sasuke levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Naruto. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Lóbulo parietal... herido. Todavía pensar bien... sólo problemas... hab-hablalando.-

-No te preocupes en explicar, Sasuke. Puedo saberlo con sólo mirarte. No hay hombre vivo que pueda poner tanto significado en su mirada.-

Él miraba detenidamente a Naruto, y no sabía el motivo, pero su sonrisa había logrado calmarlo.

Continuó fingiendo seriedad, pero no engañaba a nadie… era evidente que en el interior se sintió infinitamente aliviado. Pensaba que quizás, el trabajo con Naruto no sería tan malo después de todo.

-Si tu cerebro sigue siendo capaz de pensar correctamente, ¿por qué no estás escribiendo ecuaciones físicas aunque sea en garabatos? Es decir, no debería ser un impedimento tan grande para seguir con tu carrera-

-Adi-vina-.

Naruto se rascó tímidamente el mentón.

-Bueno… supongo que no ser capaz de hablar y escribir bien podría ser un freno para una carrera científica, sobre todo si la gente no puede entenderte.-

-Bingo-

-Pero mira el lado bueno, Sasuke; al menos no cambió tu personalidad. Siempre fuiste del tipo de persona callada y reservada. Es casi como si no hubiera pasado nada en absoluto, eres el mismo de siempre.-

Sasuke no entendía. Naruto había dicho aquello de forma tan natural, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, que solo logró llenarlo de interrogantes. ¿A qué se había querido referir Naruto cuando dijo que seguía siendo el mismo?

-¿Q-Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste, Sasuke. Continuas siendo exactamente el mismo de siempre.-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Tu mirada sigue siendo la misma a cuando fuimos compañeros en la secundaria. Nunca necesitaste hablar cuando éramos jóvenes para darte a entender. Y apuesto a que continúas siendo el mismo bastardo orgulloso y arrogante que siempre me agradó. -

Sasuke resopló y sonrió, sintió la forma en que todos los nervios, inseguridad y tención lo habían abandonado. Solo un dobe podía ser tan positivo como él.

-Gracias... Naruto.-

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, para eso están los amigos ¿no?-

No supo el motivo, pero pudo sentir una especie de calidez recorriendo su pecho; saber que el rubio lo seguía considerando su amigo había significado mucho para él.

-¿Es-esto quiere decir que… yo tener… el trabajo?-

-Si, Sasuke. Y vamos, que te voy a dar la gira por el lugar.- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y arrastraba afuera de la oficina.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

Capítulo Cuatro

.

.

.

.

Sasuke resopló y sonrió, sintiendo la forma en que todos sus nervios, inseguridad y tención lo habían abandonado. Se sintió notablemente ligero.

-Gracias... Naruto.-

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, para eso están los amigos ¿no?-

No supo el motivo, pero pudo sentir una especie de calidez recorriendo su pecho; saber que el rubio lo seguía considerando su amigo había significado mucho para él.

-¿Es-esto significa… que yo estoy contra-tado?"-

-Si Sasuke. Y vamos, que te voy a dar la gira por el lugar.- Dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del moreno

.

.

En las cámaras de seguridad de la recepción se podía ver la forma en que un hombre rubio arrastraba a otro azabache que intentaba escapársele de forma un tanto cómica, sin pudor ni moderación. Al más clásico y puro estilo animé.

"Inmaduro" pensó Sasuke. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír junto al rubio.

Suspiró y se limitó a seguirle la corriente mientras Naruto mostraba el lugar. El ambiente tropical y las ranas parecían ser un tema; seguía pareciéndole tan ridículo como a un principio, pero supuso que se encargaría de soportar cualquiera excentricidad de su ahora jefe con tal de llevar el pan a la mesa.

Quizás un día de estos, se encargaría de preguntar la anécdota detrás de las ranas.

-Veamos que te enseñaré ahora- dijo abriendo una puerta. -Este de aquí, es el cuarto de las perreras- dijo mostrando el lugar.

-…- asintió con la cabeza.

-Por lo general, mantenemos a los perros en este lugar la noche después de una cirugía para asegurarnos que puedan descansar un poco antes de irse a casa.-

-…-

-También los dejamos aquí cuando sus dueños salen de la ciudad. Tú serás el encargado de poner los alimentos en sus platos y asegurarse que sus cuencos de agua están llenos. -

-…-

-También hay que limpiar las jaulas vacías cuando sea necesario y las salas de examinación… ah… y por cierto, la sala de espera también, eso es muy muy importante, aunque normalmente Sakura se encarga de mantenerla en buena forma-

-…-

Sasuke se dio cuenta de cómo la voz de Naruto era lenta, tan diferente a su tono enérgico y rápido habitual. Era tan agradable y reconfortante que de repente tan solo deseó cerrar los ojos y relajarse con el timbre de su voz. No importaba lo que dijera con tal de que él siguiera hablando. Y sabiendo la forma en que se comportaba Naruto, tal cosa no sería un problema.

-¿Horas?-

Naruto hizo una pausa y lo consideró.

-Bueno, el contrato lo tendré listo para mañana en la tarde. Pero supongo que las cinco de la tarde es una buena hora para comenzar ¿no?, y respecto a tu hora de salida, esta dependerá de lo que tengas que hacer cada día. Lo más seguro es que vayas terminando cerca de las diez u once de la noche.-

Con un gesto apenas perceptible arrugó su frente. Con un trabajo a tiempo parcial como este, apenas ganaría el dinero necesario para comer. Lo que es peor, este trabajo no era más que un puesto como conserje para la clínica. No estaba muy seguro sobre si podría decir que estaba a un escalón por arriba de su anterior trabajo como chico de las bolsas en una tienda de comestibles… bueno, si acaso se le pudiera llamar a ello como un escalón arriba.

Pero siendo sinceros, este trabajo significaría no tener que tratar con otras personas más que con Naruto, algún técnico veterinario ocasional o la chica de cabellos rosados en la recepción… Sákura.

-Sabes- comentó Naruto. -Esto no me parece bien, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco. No deberías estar haciendo este tipo de cosas.-

Sasuke se liberó de su cara de pocos amigos y miró a Naruto a los ojos. Siendo sinceros, él nunca lo había considerado un amigo realmente y Naruto era el único de los dos que apelaba a la existencia de esa ´rivalidad´ entre ellos. Sin embargo, el aprecio e interés en su voz ayudaba a eliminar sus inseguridades. No había piedad ni lástima en ellas, solamente empatía y una muy profunda y sincera preocupación.

-Está bien.- Dijo negando con ambas manos.

Susuke conocía muy bien que no se encontraba en una posición que le permitiera ser exigente con ese tipo de cuestiones, al contrario, sabía que debería estar muy agradecido con el simple hecho de tener un trabajo.

Pero ello no pudo evitar que suspirara de forma impotente.

Silencio.

Naruto dio un paso adelante y Sasuke dos para atrás; se acercó un poco más; tan solo lo suficiente para atraparlo entre sus fuertes brazos y mostrarle una de sus sonrisas que tanto le gustaba a la gente.

-A partir de ahora trabajaremos juntos, no te preocupes por los pequeños detalles, ellos se solucionarán luego. Esto es bastante impresionante por lo menos y debes admitirlo ¿no? ¿Quién habría pensado alguna vez, que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha terminarían trabajando en la misma oficina?- dijo Naruto mientras mantenía el abraso

Lo que había dicho Naruto era cierto; porque quien los viera, seguramente diría que ambos no tenían absolutamente nada en común… a decir verdad, se podría decir que Naruto era la antítesis perfecta de lo que él representaba como persona. Sasuke y Naruto, Cinismo y empatía, arrogancia y humildad, diligencia e irresponsabilidad. Nunca supo el motivo por el cual siempre se juntaban en la secundaria.

Se sentía extraño.

Podría haberle respondido con un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago o algún puntapié en la entrepierna acompañado de algunos insultos a su madre por su atrevimiento a violar su espacio personal. Siempre lo hizo cuando eran jóvenes. Pero debía calmarse si no quería que este trabajo terminara como los anteriores… y bueno, también debía ser honesto consigo mismo… este abraso era lo que él necesitaba en esos momentos. Pudo sentir la forma en que unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos haciendo eco de la frustración acumulada ¡rayos! puede que en los últimos años él se hubiera transformado en una persona solitaria, fría y depresiva, todo un misántropo, pero… pero… ¡Él también tenía sentimientos!

Desde su lugar en el pecho del rubio, podía sentir el olor fresco de su loción de afeitar, abriéndose paso por su nariz, también pudo sentir la forma en la cual su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco.

Joder. Se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso; era evidente que estaba nervioso. Ese idiota siempre fue un completo experto en sacarlo de su zona de confort.

-…-

Afortunadamente, Naruto lo soltó y fue capaz de poner distancia entre ellos y componerse un poco. Pero al instante lamentó la pérdida del cuerpo caliente que estaba presionado contra él y el olor de su loción de afeitar.

El rubio agarró una tablilla de apuntes que estaba en una esquina y se la dio al moreno.

-Esta es la lista con los nombres de todas las mascotas, y la hora a la cual deben de ser alimentados.-

-…-

-En la pared del fondo hay un reloj con el cual puedes ayudarte a saber la hora.-

-…-

-Cuando termines de darles de comer, debes marcar una equis a la par de sus nombres para ayudar a no olvidarte de ninguno. Si llegaras a tener algún problema, puedes llamarme, yo voy a estar en mi oficina.-

-…-

-Solo intenta tener cuidado con los gatos, porque hay algunos muy huraños, aunque supongo que entre amargados se llevarán muy bien ¿no?- dijo soltando una pequeña risa por el chiste

Comenzó a buscar a través de su bata blanca de laboratorio y sacó una tarjeta de visita. Agarro un bolígrafo y garabateó un número en la parte posterior.

-Ese es mi número de móvil.-

Sasuke aceptó la tarjeta con un movimiento de cabeza. –Gr-gracias.-

Naruto se movía nerviosamente sobre sus talones mientras sonreía de forma curiosa. -Bueno, creo que mejor me voy ya. Creo que lo mejor sería dejar que trabajes solo para no incomodarte más jejeje.-

Mirando fijamente a Naruto desaparecer de nuevo, podría haber jurado que había un atisbo de nerviosismo en su rostro. Quizás podría haber sido la iluminación o quizás hubiera sido tan solo su imaginación. Hizo a un lado el pensamiento, pues no quería comenzar con el pie izquierdo su primer día de trabajo. Volviendo su atención a las perreras vacías, decidió concentrarse en aquello que tenía que hacer como una ayuda para focalizar a sus pensamientos a la deriva.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Capítulo Cinco

.

.

.

.

.

Gimiendo, Sasuke se enderezó un poco de su posición agachada y tiró el trapo con el cual estaba limpiando las perreras a un cubo de agua sucia, para luego disponerse a agarrar la manguera y proceder a remover la espuma. Sus músculos estaban adoloridos y su ropa notablemente húmeda, marcando su esbelta figura. Lastimosamente, esto era una tarea regular, más tarde tendría que ir por el cambio de ropa que había traído en su maletín.

Con un último esfuerzo, empujó la última perrera a su posición original y se dirigió a la tabla que detallaba el programa de alimentación para las mascotas. Afortunadamente sólo había cinco perros alojados en las perreras, cada una de las cuales estaba numerada. Se tardó más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir en averiguar las mediciones de la comida; a pesar que los números eran un poco más fáciles que las palabras, y a pesar de la práctica que había adquirido, todavía representaban un reto. Se sintió tremendamente tentado a realizar la danza de la victoria después de ver la forma en que el último perro comía felizmente sus croquetas.

Estaba cansado, pero cumplió. Era su primera semana de trabajo en mucho tiempo donde no se había frustrado, o había tenido alguna riña con otra persona u empleador. Si acaso todos los días fueran como éstos, ausentes de personas, no tendría problema alguno con mantener el trabajo. Por supuesto, Naruto tenía la costumbre de asomar su nariz muchas veces a lo largo del día para ver cómo iban las cosas con su trabajo, pero él sencillamente se limitaba a regresarlo con la mirada por el lugar donde había venido todas y cada una de esas veces. Lo único que quería ahora, era llegar a su casa, tomar una ducha caliente, y relajarse un poco. Con suerte, no habría ninguna tarea adicional para él esta noche; miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que era muy tarde, las 11:20 de la noche.

-Oye Sasuke, parece que ya terminaste. ¡Eso es genial!-

Hablando del rey de roma.

-¿Puedo irme?-

-Sí, seguro que sí... pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-¿No te gustaría acompañarme a comer algo antes de irte? Yo sé que es un poco tarde y estás cansado, pero hay un gran restaurante aquí cerca que abre las veinticuatro horas del día- añadió

Él realmente no quería. Era cierto que tenía hambre… no lo negaría, pero también era cierto que su presupuesto era sumamente apretado y estaba tratando de ahorrar lo poco que podía con el propósito de ayudar a aliviar la carga de Itachi. Incluso una comida extra para él era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a permitirse

Aparte que era muy tarde y hoy no había traído su coche.

-No-

-Por favor, Sasuke; considéralo como la celebración por tu primera semana de trabajo- suplicó

-Hmn- respondió, utilizando su monosílabo favorito. Mientras intentaba desviar su rostro, intentando no caer en las artimañas de su jefe.

-Luego puedo llevarte a casa si acaso eso es lo que te preocupa-

En toda su vida nunca había apreciado una cara tan suplicante y lastimera como esa que le estaba dedicando el rubio en esos momentos, capaz de desmoronar en infinitos pedazos su fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable. Ni siquiera su pequeño sobrino de tres años era capaz de ello.

Maldito dobe manipulador.

-Solo un café-

-¡Perfecto! Vámonos- La sonrisa de Naruto era casi resplandeciente; similar a la de cuando era un niño.

Suspiró en resignación

Rodando los ojos, como si acaso estuviera diciendo "Lo que sea" se dispuso a seguir al rubio a la parte de atrás del edificio en donde el rubio habría aparcado su carro, rodó otra vez la mirada al ver la forma en que el rubio se subía a lo que parecía ser una motocicleta todoterreno de color naranja. Por supuesto. Se había olvidado de la insalubre obsesión del rubio por el color anaranjado y las cosas peligrosas.

.

.

.

El restaurante que Naruto había mencionado se ubicaba a tan sólo cuatro cuadras de distancia, era pequeño y pintoresco, el lugar no era más que una pequeña casa colonial habilitada para ser restaurante, con telas a cuadros dispuestas a forma de mantel en las mesas y gran cantidad de pasteles y tartas en los estantes detrás del mostrador. Él suponía que el lugar era lindo. Por supuesto, hace tres años nunca hubiera escatimado algo de su tiempo en un lugar como ese. Pero ahora que sus estándares habían bajado…. mucho, consideraba que este era un muy buen lugar.

-El lugar te va a encantar. Con el tiempo me he enamorado de él y también lo harás- dijo Naruto mientras lo llevaba –arrastró, a una mesa en la parte trasera del local y se acomodó mientras miraba con avidez en el menú e incitaba a su acompañante a que hiciera lo mismo.

-En este lugar todo es bueno, especialmente los postres; aparte que puedes conseguir el desayuno a cualquier hora del día. ¿Acaso eso no es genial? ¿Verdad que si?-

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de Naruto. Era cierto que no podía entender la totalidad de las cosas que recitaba, sin embargo su tono y expresivos ojos eran suficientes para transmitir el mensaje. Era casi como si se tratara de un niño. Esa actitud de alguna forma era contagiosa y arrolladora.

-¿Qué vas a comer, Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto

-...-

-¿…é… … a… ….., Sasuke?- escuchó

-¿ah?- había estado tan distraído, absorto en sus pensamientos, que no había prestado atención realmente a aquello que había dicho su acompañante

-¡C-O-M-E-R!- le deletreó el rubio

Frunció el seño

-Sólo café.-

Naruto resopló y acomodó un menú en las manos de Sasuke.

-Elige algo.- exigió el rubio antes de ser interrumpido por alguien.

Ambos dejaron de lado su pequeña riña con el fin de disponer algo de su atención en la persona que los había abordado.

-Hola, Naruto. Esta es la tercera noche en una semana ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene regresando?- peguntó una camarera, la cual también resultaba ser la dueña del negocio. Una imponente mujer de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y muy generoso escote.

La sonrisa de Naruto podría haber iluminado todo el bloque de edificios de no ser por las paredes del lugar -He decidido hacerte mi esposa.-

La mujer, sin día menos de los cincuenta años de edad, resopló de forma divertida y se limitó a colocar dos vasos de agua sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué desean comer caballeros?-

-Solo un café- declaró Sasuke, lo que le valió una indecorosa bofetada con el menú por parte de Naruto.

-No le hagas caso. Ambos ordenaremos el plato de la casa, dos refrescos y un platillo de ramen; después te llamamos por el postre-

La camarera soltó una pequeña carcajada y rodó sus ojos mientras se alejaba. Tan pronto como ella estaba fuera del rango de audición, el azabache apuñaló a Naruto con la mirada.

-¿Q-qué... fue eso? He di-cho... el café solo.- dijo intentando recomponerse de la reciente humillación por parte del rubio; sin duda alguna, ello no quedaría impune.

-Deja de ser un idiota amargado. Estás más pálido que una hoja de papel. Apuesto a que también se te olvidó comer hoy, ¿Eso es verdad?-

Sasuke apartó la vista de su acompañante en señal de vergüenza, sus mejillas sonrojadas. No era que a él se le hubiera olvidado comer, sencillamente estaba tratando de hacer durar un poco más el poco dinero que tenía, el cuál ahora sería mucho menos gracias a la boca del rubio.

"Bastardo, estúpido, cabeza hueca, mentecato" recitó mentalmente una lista de infinitos insultos que su condición le impidió exteriorizar y articular de forma correcta, sin embargo, su mirada agria permitió compartir su sentir con el rubio; el cual no fue amedrentado ni un poco.

-Deja de preocuparte por estupideces. ¡Yo invito!-

Su estómago lo estaba atormentando con infinidad de calambres y una comida caliente sonaba absolutamente fabulosa. Tenía ganas de hacerse rogar un poco más, pero terminó rindiéndose mucho antes de lo que a él le hubiera gustado admitir; Naruto parecía tener ese efecto en él. Levantó un poco la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa del rubio.

-Vamos a tener que conseguir un juego extra de llaves para ti. Así podrás entrar a la clínica cuando yo no esté.-

-...-

-Sabes, es bueno tenerte cerca después de tanto tiempo… es decir, es casi igual que en la secundaria; conmigo hablando y tu haciendo caso omiso de lo que diga mientras me matas con la mirada- añadió sonriente.

Sasuke gruñó y decidió ignorar el insulto-cumplido; tomó un sorbo del café que la camarera le había traído, y casi gimió ante el rico sabor. Sentía que habían sido siglos desde la última vez que había tenido una buena taza de café. Se la hubiera tomado de un trago de no ser por unos ojos azules que lo miraban desorbitados.

-¿Qué?-

Naruto se humedeció los labios y aclaró la garganta. -Sólo por un segundo, parecía que estabas a punto de tener sexo con el café-

El retraso de costumbre pasó y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo brillante.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Naruto sonrió y se echó hacia atrás con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro mientras observaba la forma en que dos grandes bandejas de comida eran abandonadas frente a ellos.

-¡Buen provecho!-

Si no hubiera estado tan hambriento, podría haber perforado a Naruto con un tenedor, es decir… tan solo para asegurarse que el rubio aprendiera a cuidar un poco lo que decía y tuviera lago de pudor. Sin embargo, el hambre ganó y se dispuso a comer.

Y casi gimió de nuevo.

La comida evidentemente no era de cinco estrellas, pero era abundante y bien sazonada. No hubo más palabras entre ellos, el azabache estaba demasiado absorto en su comida, mientras su acompañante lo apreciaba estático, en solemne silencio la forma en que todos y cada uno de los modales y educación que caracterizaban al azabache habían desaparecido. Era una situación muy curiosa, digna de ser admirada.  
.

.

.

.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás con un suspiro de felicidad al igual que Sasuke luego de terminar sus respectivos platos. -Gracias por venir conmigo, Sasuke.-

Sasuke solo se limitó a sonreírle un poco al rubio mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Sabes, nosotros nunca llegáramos a salir mucho en la escuela; siempre pensé que me odiabas por alguna razón, pero nunca pude entender el motivo jejejeje.-

Sasuke miró a Naruto a través de su vaso. –Vidas diferentes-

-Sí.-

El rubio dejó dos billetes de veinte sobre la mesa y se levantó, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. –Tenemos que repetir esto algún día-

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo. Fue agradable. Nunca habría pensado que compartir una comida amistosa con su antiguo amigo y tormento de la secundaria, ahora jefe, fuera tan agradable.

Los dos caminaron fuera del restaurante en el aire frio de la noche. Tan solo se limitaron a caminar tranquilamente al parqueo para ir por la moto del rubio.

.

.

.

No tardaron más de veinte minutos, pero finalmente habían llegado a su destino, la casa de Sasuke; ambos bajaron de la moto para poder despedirse.

-Cuídate mucho Sasuke-

-G-Gracias- contestó dedicándole la más sincera de sus sonrisas al rubio; de verdad estaba muy agradecido con él. Salir un poco de la rutina le había parecido sumamente reconfortante, especialmente después de todo el tiempo que solía pasar a solas; estuvo dispuesto a entrar en su casa, pero por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver la forma en que Naruto no se había ido, seguía parado junto a él.

-Sabes, Sasuke… cuando éramos jóvenes yo estaba enamorado de ti- soltó de forma simple con un tinte de melancolía en su voz.

Tan pronto como las palabras habían hecho clic en la cabeza de Sasuke, él levantó su mirada encontrándose tímidamente con la de Naruto. Azul contra negro. -Ya veo.-

-Puede que sea cierto que tienes algunos problemas, puede que sea cierto que no puedes hablar de forma correcta, pero me gustaría que consideraras salir conmigo alguna vez.-

En lugar de cubrirse con rubor, sus mejillas palidecieron y bajó la vista.

–Yo no...-

Naruto puso sus manos alrededor de los brazos de Sasuke, sosteniéndolo firmemente. -No me importa si no puedes hablar bien o si te toma tres horas en entender lo que digo. Yo puedo hablar lo suficiente por ambos.-

Durante todos estos años, una relación habría parecido imposible a oídos de Sasuke, sin embargo… aquí y ahora había un idiota pidiéndole que salieran como si acaso nada estuviera mal.

–Y-Yo... no-

Naruto no le dejó acabar la frase. Sus labios descendieron sobre los suyos en una tibia caricia. Una cálida lengua acarició sus labios, pero no forzó la entrada a su boca. Una extraña sensación lo recorría desde estómago hasta su frente. Se sentía como si acaso se hubiera perdido en esa persona que tenía frente a él. Fue agradable mientras duró, pero ahora la realidad de la falta de oxígeno estaba tocando a su puerta… forzándolo a poner sus pies en la tierra.

-¡No, yo… no!- dijo dando un puñetazo sobre una pared que tenía cerca, se esforzó por expresar sus pensamientos lo mejor que podía en palabras. Era tan condenadamente difícil cuando lo único que quería hacer era besar a Naruto de nuevo.

-Sasuke,- susurró Naruto acariciando sutilmente su mejilla con la mano, mientras una profunda decepción se colaba en su siempre sonriente rostro. -Está bien. Yo entiendo.-

-¡No!- Él sacudió su cabeza y se estiró para agarrar firmemente la mano de Naruto antes que comenzara a alejarse.

–D-demasiado rápido. Necesito tiempo. Ha sido demasiado tiempo.-

Sus palabras no eran exactamente elocuentes, pero eran lo más fluido que había hablado desde su accidente. -Por favor.- suplicó

La mirada de decepción dejó la cara de Naruto y sonrió.

-¿Eso significa que si vas a salir conmigo?-

Sasuke se había dado cuenta que el hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos era un estúpido ¿Acaso no se estaba dando cuenta de aquello que involucraba relacionarse con una persona como él? ¿Acaso no estaba considerando las consecuencias? Las enormes cantidades de dinero que involucraba su tratamiento, la frustración que lo embargaba debido a su condición. Él nunca tendría ningún trabajo más alto que el salario mínimo, independientemente de lo funcional que él intentara ser. Debido al accidente él era casi analfabeta, ningún tipo de ayuda lo arreglaría… ¡Ni ahora, ni nunca! ¡Él sabía muy bien que él era un maldito fracasado!

-¡Yo estoy roto... No voy a m-mejorar nunca!- Espetó al borde de las lágrimas. Estaba temblando.

La mirada de Naruto se suavizó y se apresuró a atraparlo fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-No estás roto, Sasuke. Aún eres tú y me gustas tal como eres. Un pequeño golpe en la cabeza no podría cambiar lo que eres y sigues siendo el mismo bastardo amargado de la secundaria, ni siquiera cien accidentes podrían cambiar eso-

-Todo estará bien, no debes preocuparte por detalles; el tiempo se encargará de ellos- dijo acariciando sus negros cabellos.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. -Idiota.-

Naruto lo obligó a levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con los llorosos ojos de Sasuke.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí?-

-Tal vez.-

-Puedo vivir con un tal vez.-

Naruto bajó la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez rozando la mejilla de Sasuke y besándola delicadamente -Te veré mañana, Sasuke, descansa-

Con esas palabras, se alejó con marcha decidida y una ligera sonrisa hasta su moto. Sin embargo el azabache no sabía si pudiera ser capaz de sentir la misma alegría que el rubio, pero era evidente que su corazón se sintió un poco más ligero, no lo negaría. Tal vez Naruto no se estaba dando cuenta de aquello en que se estaba metiendo, pero se sentía bien. Cualquier cosa entre ellos no sería fácil; su condición se aseguraría de ello.

Pero, al menos por un tiempo, sería bueno. Como dijo Naruto, él podría trabajar con ello.

.

.

.

.

.  
Continuará


	6. Capítulo Seis

Capítulo Seis

.

.

.

.

.

-…. …. …. …. …. –

-…. …. …. ….-

Sasuke observaba tranquilamente la pequeña grieta en la pared, sus ojos no se movían siquiera para dar parpadeo y sus piernas cambiaban ocasionalmente de posición. Estaba completamente absorto y consumido en sus pensamientos.

-… … …-

Su semblante era exactamente el de un hombre serio, cansado y con mucho desvelo, porque eso era exactamente lo que era él. Suponía que su reciente hábito de quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche en compañía del rubio luego de terminado su horario de trabajo, le estaba pasando factura. Las ojeras hacían contraste con los perfectos ojos negros que tenía, sin embargo una ligera y boba sonrisa adornaba sus labios ocasionalmente cada vez que escuchaba esa molesta y chillona voz, quitándole severidad a sus finas facciones.

-… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …-

-… …-

Se sentía… extraño ¿Qué era lo que lo tenía en ese estado? Es decir… tan pensativo.

-… … … … … …-

Intentó hacer un poco de mente a aquello que lo aquejaba y sonrió mientras rememoraba lo que había acontecido en estos últimos meses. Muchas cosas habían pasado. Había conseguido un nuevo trabajo en el cuál le estaba yendo bien… se había reencontrado con su amigo de la secundaria, llámese actual jefe, el cual al parecer siempre estuvo enamorado de él.

.

.

.

/FlashBack/

.

.

.

Se mordió nervioso las uñas, un tic que ya había creído perdido hace muchos años atrás, pero no podía evitarlo ¿Quién podría evitarlo? al aparcar su carro en el estacionamiento, sus piernas fueron solas hacia el edificio, le daba miedo lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas, por lo menos para así saber qué ocurriría entre ellos. Ya había pasado una semana y no podía seguir huyendo de aquello que había pasado el otro día, ni tampoco seguir "haciéndose el loco".

Luego de la declaración del rubio, ninguno de los dos se había dirigido palabra alguna en toda la semana, la inseguridad de Sasuke había ocasionado que decidiera evitar al rubio, mientras que Naruto por su parte se había dado cuenta de ello, y había decidido darle algo de tiempo pues no quería hacerlo sentir presionado.

Y el motivo del nerviosismo de Sasuke no era otro más que su falta de vocabulario para contestarle al rubio. La mañana siguiente a la declaración se había dispuesto a encararlo, y con ello lograr aclarar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, sin embargo, al encontrarse con el rubio la sorpresa había sido suya al darse cuenta que no era capaz de ello.

Hasta ahora.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Sasuke entró observando a Naruto, quién estaba de espaldas a él, ordenando algunos instrumentos dentro de su maletín.

El corazón le palpitaba fuerte y rápido al ver la mirada de Naruto sobre su persona, Azul contra negro.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo estás?

-… … … … … … … … …- la voz grave de Naruto lo sobresaltó; trago en seco intentando ordenar su mente, pues de otra forma no podría aclarar sus ideas y hacer frente a esta situación.

-¿Te encu…ras bien?- escuchó

Negó con la cabeza intentando disipar su inseguridad y tragó aún más duro.

"Vamos Sasuke, tu puedes hacerlo" Intentó motivarse mentalmente, obviamente sin la utilización de las odiosas palabras que no entendía, sino mediante recreación mental de la forma en que podrían salir las cosas en el mejor de los casos. Tan solo debería repetir las palabras que había preparado algunos días antes.

Pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco y no era capaz de recordar alguna de ellas

Debía decir algo.

O aceptar que a él también le gustaba.

O perderlo todo en una simple palabra.

-¡ACEPTO!- Soltó de repente, sintiendo como si acaso una parte de su alma se desprendía con esa declaración.

La cara de Naruto reflejaba su mutismo, confusión total, no tenía ni remota idea de aquello a lo cual se estaba refiriendo el azabache.

-… … … … … … … … …- le preguntó el rubio

-… … … … …- añadió

Mierda… Sasuke se había dado cuenta de la forma en cómo no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada. Debía intentar calmarse, pero es que ¡rayos! No había forma.

-¡YO ACEPTO!- repitió otra vez, sintiendo la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus ojos amenazaban con aguarse.

-… … … … …-

-… … …-

Naruto seguía sin entender aquello a lo cual se estaba refiriendo su amigo; pero parecía muy alterado al decirlo, se acercó un poco para intentar calmarlo.

-… … … …-

-Todo está bien- dijo Naruto a la vez que se acercaba al Uchiha envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

-¡ME GUSTAS!- soltó Sasuke desde su lugar en el pecho del rubio, casi en un grito ahogado

Naruto se separó un poco y Sasuke pudo ver la forma en que las pupilas del rubio aumentaban de tamaño, estaban completamente midriáticas, y sus cejas subían hasta la línea de su cabello, reflejando toda la sorpresa del mundo.

Suspiró y finalmente pudo tomar aire. Decidió desviar su mirada hacia un reloj ubicado en la pared, y ayudándose con el ritmo de las manecillas, logró calmarse un poco y lograr llevar el ritmo.

-Naruto- sintió que su voz comenzó a quebrarse- No estoy seguro de cuando empezó esto, nunca antes había sentido esto, pero siento la necesidad de estar contigo- Intentó tomar un poco más de aire, mientras seguía mirando el reloj -Cuando estoy contigo siento que estoy bien, estoy feliz, me haces sentir yo mismo y cuando escucho tu voz puedo sentir que mi corazón saltar en cada latido. Cua-do estamos juntos, siento como si fuéramos parte de algo. Quizás no sepa lo que significa realmente el amor. Y quizá amor es esto que siento por ti, pero me gustaría arriesgarme e intentarlo- Sasuke sonrió aliviado al haber sido capaz de haber expresado su pequeño discurso, no estaba seguro de haber pronunciado de forma adecuada o de poder recordar el significado de esas palabras que había dicho, las cuales había aprendido de memoria algunos días antes, sin embargo, si estaba seguro de recordar aquello que sentía cuando decidió componerlas y todo el esfuerzo que había puesto de su parte para lograrlo.

Una de las características de su padecimiento era la incapacidad de las personas que los sufrían de poder generar o percibir el lenguaje de forma correcta, sin embargo, ellos eran completamente capases de repetir frases pre-existentes, siempre y cuando estas se encontraran en un contexto musical para ayudarse a mantener el ritmo.

En momentos como este, agradecía infinitamente el hecho de poseer una muy buena memoria

-¿De verdad?- Naruto sonrió ampliamente, algo incrédulo al principio. Sasuke asintió tímidamente sonrojado, el rubio lo agarró por la cintura elevándolo del suelo. -¡Que Bien!- comenzó a dar vueltas con él.

-Bastardo- se sonrojó hasta las orejas – ¡Báj-me!- a tan buen punto parecía una bestia indomable así como un chiquillo emocionado. Lo dejó lentamente en el suelo, subiendo sus manos y dejándolas en los hombros del pelinegro.

-Entonces… ¿estamos saliendo?- miró a los ojos a Sasuke quien volvió a asentir. -¿Me vas a decir algo más o quieres salir corriendo?-

-Siento vergüenza- agachó la mirada y Naruto sonrió, agarrándolo del mentón.

Se besaron levemente, para separarse poco a poco.

-Tengo que irme a hacer una consulta a domicilio, luego al salir te espero y te acompaño a casa con la moto.-

-Nos vemos luego- añadió Naruto. Besó su frente y se despidió con un gesto enérgico de mano.

-Suerte…- sonrió tranquilo y cuando se cerró la puerta de la oficina, se relajó y tomó aire, sintiéndose raramente feliz.

Le gustaba la idea de empezar una relación con Naruto.

Descubrir cosas nuevas, y adentrarse un poco en los sentimientos de ambos.

.

.

.

/Fin del FlashBack/

.

.

.

-… … … …-

Actualmente compartían una especie de relación, sumamente complicada, caótica y curiosa si le preguntaran, pero funcional a fin de cuentas. En el fondo se sentía infinitamente feliz, no lo negaría; sin embargo ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde su declaración, y la verdad es que no había sido capaz de quitarse todas las dudas de la cabeza ¿Haberle dado a Naruto la posibilidad de iniciar una relación había sido lo correcto para ambos? Mentiría si dijera que no lo había considerado por al menos cien veces y que en cada una de ellas no hubiera respondido un rotundo y absoluto sí.

-… … …. … … … … …-

Sin embargo había días, como hoy, cuando recordaba el motivo de su sentir… el rubio merecía algo mejor. Él era una persona defectuosa que a fin de cuentas solo terminaría convirtiéndose en una carga, una cruz a cuestas. Itachi y esta conversación que no podía entender eran la prueba viviente de ello; y el lugar donde se encontraba un recordatorio.

-… … … … … … …-

Las personas mayores, su madre y su abuela, solían decirle cuando era niño que el diablo habitaba en los detalles y conforme creció se dio cuenta de cuán ciertas eran sus palabras… entre más detenidamente pensaba su actual situación, peor se sentía. Las personas que crecieron bajo las más altas de las expectativas, perfeccionistas, metodológicas y arrogantes como solo era él, estaban condenadas a enfrentar sus propios demonios en todo tipo de situaciones, como por ejemplo esta.

"Deja de preocuparte por los pequeños detalles; el tiempo se encargará de ellos"

No pudo evitar que una estúpida y boba sonrisa se colara por sus labios al recordar esas palabras.

-… … … … …-

Se movió después de expulsar su concentración de aquella grieta en la pared, se dio vuelta y volvió a ver la imagen que miraba todos los días Lunes y Viernes a esta misma hora durante los últimos años; corredores pintados en tonos azules y un profundo olor a desinfectante que le quemaba las pestañas. Actualmente se encontraba sentado en un sillón del centro de rehabilitación para discapacitados.

-… … … … … … … … … …-

Y por cierto, hablando de demonios… ahora mismo había uno de cabellera rubia y ojos azules sentado a su izquierda, socializando amistosamente con el recepcionista.

Sonrió ligeramente al ver al objeto de sus delirios.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo fue que te terminó pasando todo eso?-

Al parecer se estaban llevando muy bien por el tono que tenía la conversación.

-Ya te lo había dicho-

-Yo- Dijo señalándose a si mismo. -Había salido corriendo del edificio en que trabajo esta mañana, uno de los gatos que estábamos atendiendo se había escapado y el condenado no quería dejarse atrapar, tuve que pedirle ayuda a mis amigos Kiba y Sakura para capturarlo, pero ninguno pudo. Al final Sasuke terminó salvando el día, él pareciera tener una especie de don con los gatos jeje- contentó animadamente el rubio.

-Sin embargo ello no significa que no hubiera terminado con algunas pequeñas secuelas- añadió desanimado mientras señalaba a sus brazos y se bajaba las mangas, llenos de rasguños y arañazos por todas partes.

-Tú mañana pareciera haber sido muy interesante- respondió de forma curiosa –Sin embargo yo no me refería a los arañazos, yo me refería al ojo morado- dijo mientras señalaba en dirección a su ojo

-Ah… eso- dijo con una gotita en la frente

-Tan solo digamos que fue la consecuencia de decir la cosa incorrecta en el momento incorrecto- añadió

.

.

.

/ FlashBack/

.

.

.

Naruto se había dejado caer completamente agotado y exhausto sobre su cama; el suponía que esas eran las consecuencias de haber tenido un par de rondas de buen sexo salvaje y descontrolado, luego se volteó a mirar a Sasuke, el cual estaba todavía jadeando y todavía sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo recorriendo toda la extensión de su cuerpo, y le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡Sasuke, contigo el sexo es perfecto!-

-¡… …, conti… el sex… es perfecto!- escuchó

Una vez rellenados los espacios en blanco dentro de esa frase, el azabache intentó levantarse un poco de su posición en el pecho del rubio, y ya un poco más recuperado de su cansancio, él se había volteado a mirarlo con toda la extrañeza del mundo. ¿Y a qué se debía ese estúpido comentario, tan repentino?

-…-

Decidió no prestarle atención, tan solo se limitó a regresar a su anterior posición en los brazos de Naruto. Él suponía que toda esa actividad física había causado estragos en el cerebro del rubio, causando que sus últimas cinco neuronas dejaran de funcionar.

-Como si pudi-eras comparar- dijo Sasuke ignorando las estupideces provenientes de la boca de su novio; tan solo quería dormir, así que se limitó a cubrirse un poco con la cobija y a darle la espalda al rubio.

Después de algunos instantes con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke los volvió a abrir cuando escuchó…

-Bueno…-

-Bue-o…- escuchó

Inmediatamente se olvidó absolutamente de todo el cansancio que tenía y se volteó de nuevo hacia Naruto; si las personas pudieran matar con la mirada, Naruto ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-No tien-es con quién comparar, ¿verdad? – cuestionó el pelinegro con voz ultratumba.

-Yo…- Naruto lo miraba asustado y con algo de culpabilidad, y Sasuke no pudo evitar clavar sus manos en los hombros del rubio.

-¡No fue porque yo quería! Lo que pasa es que Sakura y yo habíamos ido por algunos tragos a un bar del centro de la ciudad y no sé cómo es que pasó…-

-¡… … … …yo quería! Lo que… … … … Sakura y yo habíamos ido… … … tragos a un bar … … … … … … … … … … … es que pasó- Sasuke se estaba dando cuenta de la forma como cada vez entendía menos las palabras del rubio a causa de su enojo, pero eso no importaba porque EL IBA A MATAR A ESE BASTARDO!

Y obviamente Naruto vio sus intenciones y a velocidad propia de un ninja se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha para tumbarlo de nuevo en la cama e inmovilizar su cuerpo con la ayuda de sus fuertes brazos. En momentos como este Naruto agradecía infinitamente todos los años de práctica de futbol americano y rugby que lo tenían en forma.

-¡Sasuke, espera!-

-¡S… …, esp…a!- Naruto trataba de sostenerlo lo mejor que podía, pero a pesar de estar sin energía por la actividad que habían tenido, el azabache también era fuerte.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- a Sasuke se le querían salir los ojos de tan iracundo que se encontraba y ya se imaginaba mil y un formas de asesinar a ese cretino que tenía por pareja y a esa maldita zorra ofrecida de su secretaria – ¡BASTARDO!

-¡Era una broma! ¡Una broma!- gritó el rubio tratando de que las muñecas del Uchiha no se le escapen de las manos -¡Solo quería molestarte un poco!-

-¡… … broma! ¡… …broma! – escuchó al rubio tratando de que sus muñecas no se le escapen de las manos -¡Solo… … molestarte… …!- añadió

-¡No importa! ¡Suéltame!- escupió el Uchiha, al borde del llanto a causa del enojo que sentía.

Naruto al ver que Sasuke ya había comenzado a declinar de su objetivo de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, procedió a besarlo apasionadamente para que dejara de gritarle.

-¿Cómo puedes creer que yo podría hacer algo como ello? Yo solo te amo a ti-

-¿… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …? Yo solo te amo a ti- escuchó

"Yo solo te amo a ti" Al escuchar esas palabras, todo el enojo había comenzado a abandonar su cuerpo, tan solo dejó de luchar y se limitó a corresponder al beso del rubio.

-Yo tengo una reputación muy buena ¿Quién te creías que era yo?- añadió fingiendo indignación mientras acariciaba los oscuros cabellos de Sasuke

-Yo tengo una…puta… muy buena ¿… … … … … … … … …?- escuchó Sasuke.

…Puta

…Puta

…Puta

¿ACASO HABÍA ESCUCHADO BIEN? ¿ESE BASTARDO LO HABÍA LLAMADO PUTA?

Él estaba completamente seguro que ese rubio idiota no se salvaría de esta

.

.

.

/Fin del Flash Back/

.

.

.

-… … …- Naruto no fue capaz de contestarle al muchacho con quién estaba hablando, sencillamente se limitó a reír escandalosamente mientras se acordaba de ese "pequeño incidente", ganándose un muy fuerte ultimátum y una mirada de reproche proveniente de los ojos de Sasuke. Él sabía que haber traído al rubio a un lugar como este no había sido una muy brillante idea ¿Pero quién lo podría culpar?

Negó con la cabeza.

Después que Itachi le avisara que no podría acompañarlo se había dado cuanta que no tenía a nadie más que pudiera venir con él y el rubio se ofreció de forma muy amable a hacerlo. Al principio no quiso, pero terminó cediendo después de caer en el infinito poder de convencimiento del rubio y al ver su preocupación; le había dicho que imaginara esto como una especie de cita…vaya cita. Aparte que él seguía enojado con el rubio por un incidente que habían tenido hace dos días.

Ese bastardo se merecía tener el ojo morado.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿qué estás haciendo en un lugar como este? Es decir… luces como una persona muy sana ¿También vienes por rehabilitación?–

-Yo no estoy aquí por eso- respondió amigablemente mientras negaba con las manos. –Solo estoy acompañando a este amargado que está sentado aquí, a mi derecha.- dijo poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sasuke, quién desvió la mirada como si no le importara lo que estuvieran haciendo, pero Naruto sabía que solo era parte de su teatrito para parecer indiferente.

-Hmn- Respondió utilizando su monosílabo favorito

-Se llama Sasuke, en el exterior podrá parecer un amargado, pero en el fondo es una muy buena persona. No te preocupes, el tipo no muerde… bueno… no muerde mientras no lo enojes- dijo riéndose mientras una pequeña gota bajaba por su frente al más clásico estilo anime.

Sasuke por su parte se limitó a rodar la mirada y a corresponder ligeramente al abraso del rubio… solo lo suficiente como para que no se enterara que ya no seguía enojado con él.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo Siete

Capitulo Siete

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

.

.

.

.

Su terapeuta del habla había soltado la misma maldita y odiosa pregunta de siempre. Y el azabache solo se limitó a verlo a los ojos durante algunos momentos como si acaso le estuviera respondiendo ¿De veras? Siempre comenzaban sus sesiones con la misma pregunta. Era una especie de rito absurdo y la norma en cuanto al tratamiento de este tipo de patologías neurológicas.

Intentó relajarse lo más que pudo, pero era evidente que este tipo de situaciones siempre lograban ponerle sumamente tenso, con solo cuatro palabras ese sujeto había sido capaz de sacarlo de su zona de confort… y esa era la idea por detrás de este maldito tipo de metodologías.

Suspiró de forma profunda, y volteó su cabeza en dirección a un sillón en la parte trasera del consultoría en busca de seguridad, y ahí la encontró, se encontró con un rubio que le respondió con una sonrisa.

Normalmente se supone que este tipo de citas médicas son individuales, sin excepciones. Sin embargo, la enorme insistencia y necedad del rubio había terminado en la resignación del terapeuta, persona que le había permitido acompañarlo a la cita siempre y cuando prometiera permanecer en absoluto y completo silencio, intentando no interferir en la medida de lo posible con la sesión.

-Sasuke Uchiha-

-Muy bien–

En momentos como este agradecía infinitamente que Naruto fuera un necio, la sensación de estar acompañado era sumamente reconfortante y agradable.

.

.

.

.

Los primeros ejercicios que realizaron fueron relativamente sencillos; lo mismo de siempre, consistían en la asociación de palabras escritas con imágenes que representaban sus respectivos significados. Muy similares a los juegos realizados por los niños que están aprendiendo a leer y escribir.

Obviamente hubo algunos momentos de frustración… pero no fue nada que no pudiera ser solucionado con algo de prueba y error.

Las horas de la sesión transcurrieron como de costumbre, Sasuke participaba tranquilamente de los ejercicios presentados por el terapeuta mientras Naruto los miraba desde su asiento con completo y auténtico interés. Conforme progresaban, Naruto se había dado cuenta de la forma en que la dificultad de los mismos aumentaba paulatinamente; la mayor parte de estos consistían en la repetición de gran cantidad de frases de uso cotidiano mientras el terapeuta le ayudaba a mantener el ritmo con una guitarra, utilizada a forma de metrónomo.

Comenzando en sencillas palabras, pasando por algunas frases de uso cotidiano, citas y refranes hasta convertirse en párrafos completos.

 _"_ _Cada vez que me levanto_

 _Y veo que a mi lado estás_

 _Me siento renovado_

 _Y me siento aniquilado_

 _Aniquilado si no estás_

 _Tú controlas toda mi verdad_

 _Y todo lo que está de más"_

Repentinamente los patrones de la guitarra se habían transformado en acordes, y una canción comenzó a sonar en el lugar haciendo eco en las paredes de la habitación y en los oídos de Naruto, que los miraba ensimismado.

 _"_ _Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol_

 _Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón_

 _Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer"_

 _"_ _Y es por ti_

 _Que late mi corazón_

 _Y es por ti_

 _Que brillan mis ojos hoy_

 _Y es por ti_

 _Que he vuelto a hablar de amor_

 _Y es por ti_

 _Que se calma mi dolor"_

El rubio estaba impresionado, porque el que cantaba no era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke. Lo miraba hipnotizado mientras escuchaba cantar al moreno que para él era como una hermosa sinfonía.

 _"_ _Y cada vez que yo te busco_

 _Y no te puedo aún hallar_

 _Me siento un vagabundo_

 _Perdido por el mundo_

 _Desordenado si no estás_

 _Como mueves tú mi felicidad_

 _Y todo lo que está de más."_

 _"_ _Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol_

 _Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón_

 _Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer."_

Sin embargo su mirada estaba sumamente confundida ¿Cómo era posible? La voz de Sasuke era sencillamente hermosa, melodiosa y nítida, digna de ser admirada en un concierto; hecho que contrastaba enormemente con su habitual tartamudeo y falta de articulación que lo caracterizaba al utilizar frases de larga extensión. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a ambos, pero había decidido esperar a que terminaran. Ahora solo se limitaba a ver al pelinegro desenvolviéndose frente a sus ojos.

 _"_ _Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol_

 _Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón_

 _Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer"_

 _"_ _Y es por ti_

 _Que late mi corazón_

 _Y es por ti_

 _Que he vuelto a hablar de amor_

 _Y es por ti_

 _Que brillan mis ojos hoy_

 _Y es por ti_

 _Que se calma mi dolor"_

.

.

.

.

Las tres horas de costumbre habían concluido y el terapeuta procedió a indicarle a Naruto que tomara asiento junto a Sasuke. Él era un hombre de mediana edad con cabello castaño en coleta, piel trigueña y ojos color miel -Lamento haberte dejado fuera de la consulta, pero ya conoces la forma en que funciona este tipo de metodología, mi nombre es Iruka Umino, mucho gusto en conocerte-

-Naruto Uzumaki, el gusto es mío-

-Por lo que ya pude ver, Sasuke no vino acompañado por el señor Itachi, ¿hubo algún inconveniente? Normalmente no suelen faltar a las consultas de Sasuke-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que aparentemente tuvo algunos inconvenientes, y yo decidí acompañarlo en su lugar para que no viniera solo-

-Perfecto, ¿Por casualidad me podrías decir que tipo relación guardas con Sasuke?- Preguntó mientras miraba detenidamente a ese joven tan ¿Curioso? ¿Extraño? Tenía la apariencia de un buscapleitos, es decir, era fornido, enérgico y tenía un ojo morado, varios moretones y algunos rasguños en los brazos, aparentaba haber participado de una pelea bastante seria en la cual podría asegurar con toda certeza que el rubio había perdido.

-Eh… ¿yo? – Dijo señalándose a sí mismo –Solo digamos que somos muy buenos amigos jeje- Contestó el rubio intentando ocultar su pequeño sonrojo. Mientras recibía un ligero golpe en el hombro por parte de Sasuke.

-Eso duele teme- dijo mientras se acariciaba ligeramente el hombro aun adolorido por el incidente del otro día. Iruka los miraba de manera divertida, sin duda alguna esos dos jóvenes compartían una química especial… eso se podría ver con el simple hecho de observar la ligera sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke. Cualquiera que conociera al moreno podría decir con completa seguridad que él era un misántropo al que le desagradaba cualquier forma de interacción con otras personas.

-Escuchar eso me alegra mucho- sonrió al ver como el rubio seguía quejándose. -Relacionarse con otras personas es sumamente invaluable para ayudar en su mejoría-

\- Comencemos por el principio ¿Me podrías decir qué tanto sabes sobre el padecimiento de Sasuke?- añadió

-La verdad es que no mucho- respondió rascándose ligeramente el mentón -Lo único que conozco es que un accidente tuvo que ver en el hecho que Sasuke perdiera su capacidad de entender las palabras o algo por el estilo no se-

-En efecto- comenzó -En primer lugar, el trastorno que padece Sasuke se llama afasia de Wernicke; a grosso modo se podría decir que este síndrome consiste en la incapacidad del cerebro de una persona de asignarle un significado a un patrón, cualquiera, como por ejemplo un sonido, texto o seña… es por ello que este tipo de personas son completamente incapaces de comunicarse; el lenguaje escrito, oral, señas o en cualquier forma de comunicación deja de tener sentido para ellos ya que pierde todo su significado-

-Pero Sasuke está mejorando ¿verdad? -

El azabache suspiró en forma grave y bajó la mirada.

-Normalmente los pacientes con este tipo de trastornos son capaces de mejorar ligeramente, sin embargo suelen estancare al llegar a cierto punto, lamentablemente este es el caso de Sasuke. Las enfermedades neurológicas tienen la característica de ser incurables ya que las neuronas son incapaces de sanarse a sí mismas, especialmente de heridas tan graves como la que sufrió. Lamento tener que decirte esto, pero Sasuke no mejorará nunca, el único objetivo de este tratamiento es ayudarlo a obtener las herramientas necesarias para poder tener una vida lo más normal posible.-

-Eso no puede ser, acaso no estuvo escuchando a Sasuke hace unos momentos, él está mejorando! –

-Sasuke solo estaba repitiendo esas frases de memoria, realmente no estaba entendiendo el significado de las cosas que estaba diciendo.

Naruto sintió como si acaso un balde de agua le hubiese sido derramado sobre su cabeza.

-No te preocupes Naruto; se nota que le tienes mucha estima a Sasuke, lo puedo ver en tus ojos - Sonrió intentando levantar el espíritu del joven sentado frente a él mientras ponía una de sus manos en su hombro

-...-

-No estoy seguro que lo hayas notado hasta este momento, pero Sasuke es un joven excepcionalmente inteligente… un genio diría yo-

-Supongo que eso es cierto… pero no entiendo que tenga que ver esto en su mejoría-

-En realidad yo diría que mucho, de hecho. ¿Sabes? Una de las características del trastorno de Sasuke es la capacidad de las personas que lo padecen de repetir frases pre-existentes, siempre y cuando esta se encuentre en un contexto musical-

-Lo siento, pero no entiendo a lo que se refiere- dijo depositando la totalidad de su atención en Iruka.

-¿Alguna vez has cantado una canción en un idioma extranjero que no conoces? ¿De alguna agrupación alemana, rusa o coreana? Es decir, no entiendes el significado de las cosas que estás cantando, sin embargo, si la escuchas lo suficiente, eres completamente capaz de cantarla al pie de la letra sin cometer equivocaciones- Continuó –El motivo por el cuál sucede este fenómeno se debe a que el área del canto del cerebro se ubica en una zona completamente opuesta al de las áreas de la comprensión y el habla… en otras palabras, no necesitas entender para recitar; comúnmente cuando una persona suele sufrir algún daño neurológico en alguna de estas dos áreas, el área del canto suele quedar intacta-

-Sé que este concepto puede sonar extraño a oídos de algunas personas, pero tiene un enorme potencial en el tratamiento de las personas con este tipo de discapacidades… especialmente si tomamos en cuenta la enorme memoria que tiene Sasuke ¿Sabías que Sasuke se aprendió de memoria todas las calles y avenidas de la ciudad, para evitar tener que pedir las direcciones?-

-Algo así había escuchado-

-Perfecto, ahora imagina que somos capaces de crear un gran listado de frases cortas para todo tipo de situaciones cotidianas, lo único que debería hacer Sasuke sería aprender la frase y el contexto en que debería utilizar cada una de ellas y a reconocerlas cuando otra persona las utiliza para poder lograr comunicarse apropiadamente-

-Ya tenemos algunos meses de estar trabajando en ello, apuesto a que ya habrás notado algunas ligeras mejorías, sin embargo esto es una metodología que requiere de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, si el tratamiento de Sasuke se limita a sus sesiones de rehabilitación, no creo que lleguemos a ninguna parte, el señor Itachi y su esposa se habían encargado de ayudarlo durante algún tiempo pero ya no son capases de ello- suspiró –Ahora mismo estamos necesitados de una persona que lo acompañe-

\- ¡Ya me haré cargo de eso!- soltó con enorme confianza y determinación en su voz.

-¿Estás seguro? Debes tomar en cuenta que esto será un proceso largo y tedioso no promete resultados-

\- Estoy completamente seguro- Dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho –Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-

Sasuke lo miró determinadamente antes de bajar la vista y sintió la forma en que una sensación cálida recorría su pecho al escuchar las palabras del rubio. De la única cosa que podría estar seguro es que le esperaban unos meses muy largos.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo Ocho

Capítulo Ocho

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana había sido especialmente terrible para él. Apenas abrió los ojos sintió el cuerpo sumamente adormecido, su vista estaba turbia, un dolor agudísimo en la cabeza y además le ardía el estómago. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces ignorando el escozor que sentía en los ojos para poder pararse.

¿Cómo rayos había terminado en este estado tan lamentable?

Nunca antes el ruido del reloj sonó tan fuerte a sus oídos, tampoco el canto de los pájaros. El más mínimo ruido lo aturdía de tal modo que… ¡no sabía cómo describirlo! si por haber tomado algunas copas la noche anterior había quedado en ese estado, juraba ante dios no tomar nunca jamás un trago.

Encorvado, se las arregló para arrastrar su cuerpo al baño, para remojarse el rostro. Se encontraba apoyado en el mármol del lavamanos y se detuvo a ver fijamente la cara de muerto que tenía en esos momentos, solo puso sus manos en su pálido rostro y las pasó distraídamente por su cabello desordenado.

Definitivamente el alcohol no era lo suyo.

Espera un momento…

Cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel morena vinieron a su mente. Su cara se tornó del tono más intenso que jamás había visto en su vida, similar a su fruta favorita, el tomate. Y bufó ligeramente al acordarse lo que había pasado la noche anterior; luego se encargaría de saldar cuentas con ese dobe y el bastardo de Kiba.

Suspiró.

Gracias a dios hoy era domingo y no tendría que ir a su trabajo, sin embargo, ello no implicaba que no tuviera cosas que hacer en la mañana. La familia de Itachi y su madre no tardarían mucho en llegar a su apartamento.

Tras ladear la cabeza empezó a lavarse la cara con agua fría y abundante, de momento se quedaría como estaba, con una camisa de tirantes y en boxers, luego ya vería que se pondría. Se secó el rostro con una toalla y cuando miró hacia la puerta del baño se encontró unos ojos grises preciosos que lo miraban expectantes. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hora era en esos momentos? ¿Ya era tan tarde?

-Buenos días Sasu-

-… … … … … …asu- escuchó, y sin muchas ganas miró de reojo a su pequeño sobrino en la puerta del baño, ese pequeño terremoto que siempre andaba de arriba a abajo y solo quería estar jugando todo el tiempo, nada que ver con el sereno y centrado de su hermano, era igual de risueño que su cuñada pero ello no podía evitar que quisiera al pequeño como si de un hijo se tratara. Si el pequeño Sora estaba ahí arriba, ¿ello significaba que su hermano habría llegado hace algún tiempo a su casa?

Sonrió ampliamente al ver la forma en que el niño había corrido en dirección suya para abrasarlo fuertemente y simplemente se limitó a revolver los negros y desordenados cabellos del niño, viéndolo detenidamente se pudo dar cuenta de algo, con marcadores de agua tenía pintada en su cara lo que parecía ser unos ¿Bigotes de zorro?

-… … … me los dibujó ¿Te gustan?-

Espera…

.

.

.

.

/Flash Back/

.

.

.

Él no podía evitarlo, estar observando de forma tan impasible la forma en que actuaba Naruto, así como el rubio tampoco podía evitar actuar de esa forma.

Sencillamente le gustaba salir, sentirse vivo, ser centro de atención a donde quiera que fuese… así era él y Sasuke con el tiempo había aprendido a aceptarlo… un poco.

-… … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … …-

-… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …-

Es por ese mismo motivo que no pensó dos veces en subirse al improvisado escenario a participar del karaoke y bailar un poco junto a Kiba, haciendo que Sasuke lo observara avergonzado, quien por cierto se había negado a subir con él en múltiples ocasiones por esos mismos motivos, Sasuke era consciente que cantaba bien, pero sencillamente esas cosas no eran lo suyo.

-¡No seas un amargado y sube de una vez!- Naruto le tendió una mano y Sasuke se negó educadamente y con una ligera sonrisa torcida mientras continuaba bailando en compañía de Ino que se reía al ver al rubio tan animado. –Eres un aburrido- dijo Ino y sasuke frunció el ceño mientras tomaba su bebida de golpe.

Pudo ver la forma en que una chica alta y morena se subía al podio con el rubio, haciendo que el azabache pusiera todos sus sentidos alerta.

Ino soltó unas cuantas carcajadas mientras le daba unos cuantos golpecitos a Sasuke en el hombro, solo para intentar animarlo.

Continuaron bailando, viendo como esa chica y Naruto acercaban sus caderas, danzando al ritmo de la música.

-Bastardo…- El azabache soltó entre dientes y observó fulminante a la chica que estaba cortejando descaradamente a su pareja, ¿Y quién podría culpar a Naruto?… el mentecato había nacido para llamar la atención, era guapo, fornido, extrovertido, eufórico…y bailaba…dios… "A la mierda con todo…"

-…. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …-

Él sabía que haber venido a este lugar era una pésima idea ¡Maldición! Él sabía que tuvieron que haber rechazado esa condenada invitación. Pero también sabía y aceptaba que había sido su error ¿Por qué? Sencillo, por responder que si a todas las proposiciones que le hacía el rubio y descerebrado de su novio, aun cuando él no podía entender sus preguntas ni aquello a lo cual estaba respondiendo que "si".

Por ese mismo motivo, ahora se encontraban en la despedida de soltero de Kiba, uno de los técnicos veterinarios que trabajaba junto a ellos, al igual que Naruto, era un idiota sin remedio, sin embargo debía admitir que al igual que el rubio también era una persona de muy buen corazón, sin embargo eso no podía evitar que él aún pidiera que dios se apiadara de la chica que se casaría con él.

No todo era malo, pensó él, al menos se había llevado una agradable y grata sorpresa al llegar a la discoteca en que se realizaba el evento, y esa fue encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que con Ino, su trabajadora social quién había resultado ser una gran amiga de Naruto.

El destino era algo muy curioso.

-Ve y protege tu propiedad-

-… … … tege tu propiedad- Soltó Ino guiñándole el ojo a Sasuke que negó con la cabeza.

-… … … … … … … … … …-

-… … …-

Repentinamente, ella vio la forma como el Uchiha subió al escenario y de golpe casi echa a empujones a esa chica que se encontraba cortejando a Naruto. -¿Hasta que por fin te decidiste a subir?- Naruto miró divertido al azabache que lo golpeó fuertemente en el hombro.

-¡Idiota! -

-Encantado- sonrió Naruto acercando su rostro y besando levemente al Uchiha en la mejilla mientras le pasaba otro micrófono y casualmente ponía la canción que cantarían. –Suerte-

Casi sufre un mini infarto al dirigir su vista al público y ver la enorme cantidad de personas que los miraban.

Él suspiró lentamente intentando resignarse y aceptar aquello en lo cual se había involucrado, mientras dirigía su mirada nerviosamente hasta la pantalla del karaoke ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso no pudo haber escogido una canción más horrible y cursi? Al menos él conocía la canción, es decir, a pesar que era una canción de niña, era la canción del momento cuando eran jóvenes, motivo por el cuál suponía que no debería tener problema alguno en cantarla de memoria.

Él sabía que se la pagarían todos y cada uno de ellos cuando esto terminara.

 _(Sasuke)_

 _"Quiero hacerte un regalo_

 _Algo dulce, algo raro. . ._

 _No un regalo común_

 _De los que perdiste o nunca abriste_

 _Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste"_

-¿Sabías que esos dos siempre actuaron de esa forma desde que estaban en la secundaria?- Mencionó Kiba mientras se acercaba a Ino pasándole un trago.

 _(Naruto)_

 _"De los que abres y lloras_

 _Estas feliz y no finges_

 _En este día de septiembre_

 _Te dedicaré el regalo más grande"_

-Ya lo suponía- sonrió divertida mientras miraba a los dos muchachos cantando sobre el escenario, especialmente al pelinegro, porque a pesar de estar completamente sonrojado, cantaba hermoso. Todas las mujeres en el lugar estaban suspirando por él.

 _(Sasuke)_

 _"Quiero entregar tu sonrisa a la luna y que_

 _De noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti_

 _Porque tu amor para mí es importante_

 _Y no me importa lo que diga la gente porque"_

-Sabes, yo también conocí a Sasuke cuando era pequeño, solo que no hablamos nunca, sin embargo su hermano mayor es una persona muy agradable con la cual salgo de vez en cuando a tomar un café-

-Nunca imaginé que Sasuke había sido amigo de Naruto- Añadió -Me alegra mucho que se hayan reencontrado y ahora estén juntos… aunque nunca esperé que de esa forma jajaja-

 _(Naruto)_

 _"A mí en silencio sé que me protegías y sé_

 _Que aún cansada tu sonrisa no marcharía_

 _Mañana sale de viaje me llevaré tu presencia_

 _Para que no se vaya y siempre vuelva_

 _El regalo más grande."_

 _(Sasuke)_

 _"Yo quiero que me regales_

 _Un sueño escondido_

 _O nunca entregado_

 _De esos que no pueda abrir_

 _Delante de mucha gente_

 _Porque el regalo más grande_

 _Solo es nuestro para siempre"_

Estuvieron bailando y divirtiéndose hasta elevadas horas de la noche, Sasuke estaba muy afectado por el alcohol y estaba comportándose de forma un tanto extrovertida y jovial rotundamente distinto a su actitud calmada y meditativa, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

El trago que le había dado Kiba se llamaba "four loko". Tenía un amargo sabor que le quemó la garganta, pero a medida que iba ingiriendo otro y otro trago del mismo se sintió alegre, ligeramente mareado y con ganas de festejar.

Antes de darse cuenta ya había bebido la mitad del vaso y estaba bailando en medio de la pista, tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Por alguna razón no sentía la eterna vergüenza e inhibición que siempre lo caracterizó, tampoco le importaba cantar en voz alta. Qué más daba, se sentía feliz. La música partía sus oídos en dos de lo fuerte que estaba.

-… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …-

-¿T… ...os a casa?- escuchó

-¿Te llevamos a casa?- le preguntaron Naruto y Kiba mientras intentaban sacarlo fuera para que pudiera tomar un poco el aire.

-…-

-¡Rayos Kiba! ¿Qué mierdas le diste a Sasuke para que quedara tan mal?-

-No es mi culpa, no tenía idea que Sasuke fuera de esas personas que no toman nunca-

-No te diré nada solo porque somos amigos-

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Sasuke pasó sus brazos alrededor de Naruto, besando sus labios y riéndose ligeramente entre cada beso. Naruto estaba muy asombrado por la actitud tan desinhibida del moreno, sin embargo ello no pudo evitar que le agradara esa parte de Sasuke.

-Si quieren yo los puedo llevar a ambos a casa, no creo que llevar a Sasuke en moto sea muy seguro que digamos - ofreció Kiba mientras se rascaba la nuca y los miraba a ambos, Sasuke estaba colgando del cuello de su amigo, dándole besos cortos en el cuello mientras su amigo acariciaba el pálido pecho del azabache pasando sus manos por debajo de su camisa. Aparentaban estar a punto de armarse semejante espectáculo frente a la vista de todos.

-Ehm.. Ehm- Fingió toser intentando llamar la atención de ambos.

Una vez llegaron al apartamento de Sasuke y habiéndose despedido del castaño, ambos procedieron a entrar.

-¿Qué te parece si continuamos con lo que habíamos comenzado?-

-¿Qué... parece… continuamos… … … … habíamos comenzado?- escuchó a Naruto mencionando de forma picara.

Luego de decodificadas las palabras y luego de pasados los cinco segundos de costumbre, Sasuke se había estremecido ante el comentario de Naruto, simplemente lo había tomado desprevenido, poniéndolo tan rojo como su fruta favorita, el tomate.

Naruto se le acercó a él y lo agarró de la cintura, acariciándolo con una de sus manos.

-Naruto...para...- le sujetó la mano, apartándole un poco.

-Solo déjate llevar...- dijo Naruto mientras acorraló a Sasuke contra la pared, besándolo profundamente y hundiendo su lengua, acariciando el miembro del azabache por encima de sus pantalones ajustados que ya comenzaba a erguirse. -¿Ves?-

-Ahn...eso lo p-provocar tu...pervertido- dijo Sasuke, mientras su novio lo volvió a besar.

Naruto nada más pudo guiñarle un ojo, con otra sonrisa pícara.

-Solo terminar lo que comenzaste- Sasuke se rio alcanzando los labios del rubio, perdiéndose en esa boca. Sorprendiendo agradablemente a Naruto que correspondió efusivo al beso, sintiendo la lengua traviesa del pelinegro dándole juego, quien estaba acariciando con sus manos el fuerte cuerpo del rubio.

-Cómo tú ordenes…- Naruto volvió a abalanzarse encima del azabache, rodeándolo con sus brazos… profundizando el beso.

Las fuerte manos de Naruto acariciaron con fuerza el abdomen del Uchiha, parándose en el borde del pantalón, acariciando por encima de la tela la erección del moreno, quién seguía suspirando contra sus labios al separarse, buscando otra vez su lengua, volviendo el beso húmedo y excitante.

Las delicadas manos del azabache lo agarraron del cuello de la camisa, haciendo que cayera encima de él contra una pared; comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Naruto y acariciando su trabajado pecho, sintiendo la excitación recorrer su cuerpo.

Abrieron la puerta del cuarto torpemente, quitándose las camisas nerviosamente, dejándolas olvidadas en el camino mientras se dirigieron a la cama.

El rubio sentó a Sasuke en la mullida cama, subiéndosele encima en cuatro patas. El azabache estaba sintiendo la mano de su novio metiéndose por dentro de sus jeans ajustados, desabrochando con nerviosismo el botón y facilitando el acariciarle.

Sintió como Naruto se separó de sus labios tras haberlo mordido en ellos, sacándole un sonoro gemido a la vez que Naruto notó como su pantalón comenzaba apretarle.

-Me vuelves loco Sasuke…- lo agarró fuerte de las caderas quitándole los pantalones, y desabrochándose los suyos, estuvo unos segundos viendo el cuerpo expuesto de Sasuke, sintiéndose más excitado que nunca.

-… … … …loco Sasuke-

Se puso encima de él, acariciando su pecho blanco, pellizcando sus pezones, escuchando sus débiles gemidos, dejando un camino húmedo desde su cuello blanco, mordiendo la piel que encontraba a su paso, llegando al borde de sus boxers negros. Lamiendo por encima de la tela la erección del pelinegro, sintiendo las manos de este acariciar sus cabellos rubios, tirando eróticamente de ellos.

Una parte suya odiaba enormemente mostrarse tan sumiso ante Naruto, pero no podía evitarlo, la personalidad de ese dobe era simplemente avasalladora, aparte que una parte suya deseaba sentirse amado y protegido en los brazos de otra persona y digamos que el alcohol tampoco ayudaba.

-Ahn…no me tortures…- se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como Naruto le quitaba lentamente su ropa interior, sintiendo la respiración del mayor en su parte baja, arqueándose levemente al sentir el contacto caliente y húmedo de la lengua en su miembro erguido, gimiendo sin pudor, la lengua de Naruto recorriendo toda su extensión hábilmente, metiéndoselo de golpe en la boca, succionándolo y haciéndole desvariar. -…¡Ahhn!-

-D-éjalo…ahhn…o me-me correré…- se mordió el labio, respirando fuertemente.

Naruto sonrió internamente.

Se limitó a bajar hasta la entrada del azabache, lamiendo sensualmente aquella zona tan sensible y arrancándole fuertes gemidos a esa voz que tanto le gustaba, excitándose tanto que su entrepierna le comenzaba a doler.

-… … … … … … … … … … …-

-… … … … … …-

-no aguanto- dijo mientras subió para besar los labios de Naruto. Podía sentir la forma en que el azabache movía las caderas, volviéndolo loco. -Rayos, Sasuke…eres tan delicioso- dijo el rubio, pero cerró los ojos al sentir la mano del azabache jugando tímidamente con su miembro erguido y excitado, sacándole roncos gemidos que hacían eco dentro del apartamento. -…voltéate…ahh…- acarició el rostro de Sasuke, mordiendo esos labios carnosos. Este asintió y se volteó elevando sus caderas, sintiendo las manos de Naruto agarrando fuertemente sus caderas.

-…quédate así a gatas…- dijo Naruto mientras sonrió de forma pícara. Sasuke estaba nervioso, pues pudo predecir lo que venía…pudo sentir la forma en que uno de los dedos de Naruto entraba en él.

-Du-duele…bastardo- gimió débilmente, mientras sus ojos de pusieron llorosos y intentaba encestarle un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Te aseguro que te va a gustar-

-… … … … … te va… gustar- masturbó fuertemente el miembro de Sasuke, haciendo que se olvidara de ese dedo, pudiendo introducir otro, moviéndolo lentamente, sintiendo como los gemidos de dolor de Sasuke se volvían en unos de puro placer. -¿Ves? Te está encantando…-

Se lamió los labios.

Sasuke le volvía completamente loco…

-Ahh métela yaa…- gimió entrecortadamente, haciendo que el deseo de Naruto creciera a más no poder, sintiendo el miembro duro contra su entrada, -Ahhn…- gimió anticipadamente al sentir como su novio presionaba su miembro contra su entrada.

Sintiendo las manos de Naruto agarrar erótica y fuertemente sus nalgas. Entrando en él poco a poco, haciendo que gimiera fuertemente, sintiendo una corriente recorrer por completo su cuerpo, tensándose y atrapando deliciosamente el miembro del mayor.

-Dios…ahn…eres tan estrecho y caliente…- besó y mordió la nuca de Sasuke, moviéndose lentamente dentro de él, sintiendo su miembro completamente atrapado y apretado, acariciando al ritmo en que entraba y salía de dentro de ese cuerpo el miembro de Sasuke, empezando a moverse más rápido al escuchar los fuertes gemidos de placer del azabache y los ruegos por más, y él le daría mucho más. -… ¡aaah!-

Así estuvieron por lo que había parecido una eternidad, cuando en la habitación inundada por gemidos se pudo escuchar la voz de uno de ellos.

-Me-me corro…- arremetió contra el trasero de Sasuke, sintiendo como llegaba al clímax, gimiendo fuertemente, sintiendo como Sasuke también llegaba derramándose entre su mano. Mordiendo eróticamente la nuca del azabache, cayendo exhausto encima de él, respirando fuertemente. -…ah…-

Salió de dentro de él poco a poco.

Naruto se había dejado caer completamente agotado y exhausto sobre su cama; el suponía que esas eran las consecuencias de haber tenido una ronda de buen sexo salvaje y descontrolado con la persona que amaba, luego se volteó a mirar a Sasuke, el cual estaba todavía jadeando y todavía sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo recorriendo toda la extensión de su cuerpo, y le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡Sasuke, contigo el sexo es perfecto!-

-¡… …, conti… el sex… es perfecto!- escuchó

(Nota del autor: Ahora ya todos saben cómo es que sucedió aquel "Incidente")

.

.

.

/Fin del Flash Back/

.

.

.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver la forma en que el niño había corrido en dirección suya para abrasarlo fuertemente y simplemente se limitó a revolver los negros y desordenados cabellos de su sobrino, viéndolo detenidamente se pudo dar cuenta de algo, con marcadores de agua tenía pintada en su cara lo que parecía ser unos ¿Bigotes de zorro?

-… … … me los dibujó ¿Te gustan?-

Espera…

Antes que pudiera haber sido capaz de preguntar algo, el niño se había ido corriendo de su cuarto, bajando las gradas de dos en dos.

-… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …-

-¿… … … … … … … … … … …? -

-… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …-

-… … … … … … … … …-

-¡… … …!-

Escuchó una gran cantidad de voces provenientes del piso inferior ¿Qué estaba pasando? Con nerviosismo, decidió salir de su cuarto y dirigirse a la sala de estar, tímidamente bajó las gradas encontrándose con toda la familia ahí reunida que lo miraban detenidamente, su hermano, su cuñada, su sobrino, su madre y… Naruto… ¡Naruto!

Sonrió ligeramente.

Sin duda alguna él sabía que le tocaría dar un gran número de explicaciones.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo Nueve

Capítulo Nueve

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de tocar la puerta por al menos tres veces, se limitó a esperar pacientemente al otro lado de ella mientras con ambas manos sostenía unas bolsas llenas de víveres.

Estuvo ahí parado durante al menos cinco minutos pero no había respuesta, así que volvió a tocarla otra vez, insistentemente, pero todavía nada; se rascó la barbilla de forma pensativa, pues esto era raro, era raro no obtener respuesta ya que su hermano menor normalmente no tardaba en responderle a las visitas ¿Acaso Sasuke no se encontraba en casa o todavía estaba durmiendo? Imposible, desde la ventana de la entrada se podía ver la forma en que las luces estaban encendidas y sus zapatos colocados delicadamente uno junto al otro, al otro lado de la puerta.

Intentó llamar varias veces al teléfono de la casa pero tampoco había respuesta.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Sasuke?- se preguntó a si mismo mientras dejaba las bolsas con las compras que traía en el suelo, solo para descansar un poco los brazos.

"Quizás le pasó algo" pensó él, pero negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones intentando eliminar esos pensamientos negativos. Quizás fuera cierto que él era un hermano sobreprotector, no lo negaría; su esposa y su mejor amigo Kisame, se habían encargado en hacérselo saber en múltiples ocasiones, pero también era cierto que tenía los motivos necesarios para serlo.

¿Acaso eso era tan malo?

Él conocía a su hermano menor mejor que cualquier otra persona, y era por ese mismo motivo que se preocupaba tanto, él era consciente que Sasuke a pesar de mostrarse como una persona fría y distante, tan solo utilizaba estas conductas como una fachada, nada más; él sabía que en el fondo su hermano era una persona muy vulnerable con miedo a ser lastimada… él sabía que durante los últimos años se había convertido en víctima del auto abandono y la depresión.

En parte se sentía responsable debido a no poder dedicarle el suficiente tiempo a causa de sus apretados horarios ¿Quién lo podría culpar? Él tenía una familia que mantener, sin embargo ello no implicaba que no tuviera una enorme responsabilidad como hermano mayor que era y por lo tanto el derecho de intentar enmendarse y a siempre pensar de más cuando se trataba de su pequeño otouto.

"Cálmate Itachi, no seas tan dramático"

Intentó abrir la puerta otra vez y se sorprendió enormemente al encontrarse con que esta no tenía seguro.

Y casi sintió la forma en que sus nervios regresaron y su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más y más rápido.

Él normalmente era una persona calmada, metodológica y meditativa, pero no pudo evitar haber comenzado a perder la compostura y a caer ligeramente en el pánico al pensar lo peor, como siempre.

Corrió en dirección a la habitación de Sasuke en el segundo piso, pero se detuvo repentinamente al escuchar el sonido de la ducha haciendo eco desde el baño.

Y casi sintió la forma en que su alma le regresaba al cuerpo al haberse dado cuenta que sus nervios no tenían fundamento alguno, su hermano probablemente se estaba bañando y era por ese mismo motivo que no había podido responder a la puerta ni al teléfono, seguramente también había olvidado ponerle seguro a la puerta de la casa.

Bufó ligeramente al haberse dado cuenta de todo el drama que había hecho, sus amigos se estarían riendo de verlo en esos momentos; solo decidió bajar calmadamente a la entrada de la casa a recoger sus cosas y terminar de hacer los preparativos pues el resto de la familia no tardaría en llegar.

La familia solía estar separada toda la semana debido al trabajo, así que solían reunirse los fines de semana para comer en familia y de paso él aprovechaba esos momentos para ponerse al corriente de todo, incluido Sasuke.

Sonrió enormemente al recordarse del ánimo con que su hermano le había contado que ya tenía trabajo hace apenas unos cinco meses ¿Cuándo en la vida lo había decepcionado Sasuke? Nunca, de hecho él siempre había sido su motivo de orgullo, a pesar de ese espantoso carácter que se tenía.

Mientras acomodaba todos los ingredientes en la mesa de la cocina, se limitó a ver la casa en que se encontraba, como siempre, estaba inescrupulosamente ordenada y bien organizada, rasgo característico de Sasuke, sin embargo no pudo evitar suspirar profunda y amargamente mientras se daba cuenta de los pequeños detalles que la mayoría de las personas pasarían por alto… los libros de los estantes ya no estaban, en su lugar habían unos cuantos jarrones ocupando el espacio; seguramente Sasuke los había tirado. El televisor, el teléfono y el tocadiscos que su madre le había obsequiado tampoco se encontraban, probablemente también se habría desecho de ellos; Itachi suponía conocer el motivo por el cuál su hermano había hecho todo eso, él suponía que para Sasuke todos esos objetos no eran más que tristes y amargos recordatorios de su condición.

Suspiró.

Decidió ignorar esos pensamientos por ahora, más tarde se encargaría de hablar con él.

Metió al horno la comida que había preparado y se dispuso a descansar en el sillón de la sala mientras esperaba que las demás personas llegaran.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ehm…eh… hola…- Escuchó decir a una voz, abrió los ojos y se encontró un hombre joven parado tímidamente frente a él; era rubio, de ojos azules, piel morena y estaba semidesnudo, con solo una toalla tapándolo discretamente de la cintura para abajo.

¿Quién demonios era ese tipo y que hacía en la casa de Sasuke?

-eh…hola-

-…-

La mente de Itachi estaba completamente absorta a pesar que su rostro no lo demostraba.

Observó detenidamente a esa imagen que se mostraba frente a sus ojos para intentar aclarar un poco la situación: un hombre semidesnudo, en la casa de su hermano, miró hacia la derecha suya en el sillón y se encontró algunas prendas de ropa las cuales suponía que eran de Sasuke y él, especialmente esa fea chaqueta anaranjada; el tipo era musculoso, tenía algunos rasguños y chupetones en el abdomen y un ojo morado. ¡Mierda! Él no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar aquello que había pasado, solo tenía que hacer una simple ecuación para entender los hechos.

¡Ese bastardo había abusado de su queridísimo hermano menor!

Naruto por su parte, miraba impasiblemente al azabache y recién había redescubierto un complejo de avestruz que había creído desechado en su infancia, él tenía mucho miedo porque hace unos minutos había terminado de bañarse y se había dispuesto a ir a la sala en busca de su ropa pero nunca esperó encontrarse con otra persona ahí sentada. Ahí estaba un azabache que lo miraba calmado, pero una parte de él le hacía presentir lo opuesto, él podía ver la forma en que una vena había comenzado a saltar en su frente, se encontraba amasando sus puños y esos profundos ojos negros que amenazaban con tragárselo no hacían más que ponerlo aún más nervioso.

Y en efecto, Naruto había acertado sobre la intranquilidad de Itachi, quién se encontraba debatiéndose mentalmente sobre la forma más eficiente de desmembrar al sujeto situado frente a él.

"Vamos, cálmate Itachi… eres consciente que existe la remota posibilidad que las cosas no sean lo que aparentan ser" recitó mentalmente e intentando calmarse, intentando no cometer una locura de la cual se pudiera lamentar después. Suspiró y observó por segunda vez a ese sujeto, y ahora que lo miraba detenidamente, se dio cuenta que el rubio no aparentaba ser una mala persona aparte que se miraba enormemente nervioso y sonrojado, pero es que ¡RAYOS! ¡Mirase por donde mirase la situación, no pintaba nada bien!

Para Itachi no era fácil enterarse que su adorado hermano menor estuviera en –Y más le valía que así fuera a ese rubio- relación. Y mucho más con este tipo de relaciones tan poco convencionales que nunca le agradaron.

-¡Esto no es lo que parece!- Comenzó a defenderse mientras negaba con ambas manos, adivinando las intenciones del azabache que hace unos instantes se había puesto en pie de forma amenazante.

Itachi entendía perfectamente aquello que estaba pasando en esos instantes, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera confirmarlo de boca del rubio. También entendía que lo que estaba haciendo era tonto ¿Qué le cuestionaría al pobre muchacho? Si acaso era pareja de su hermano, su responsabilidad como hermano mayor debería ser confiar en el discernimiento de Sasuke.

Sasuke ya era un hombre adulto capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, cercano a cumplir los veinticinco años, pero ello no evitaba que interviniera.

-¿Así que no es lo que parece? ¿Entonces te molestarías en explicarme?-

-Eh…yo… bueno- Dijo rascándose la nuca, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente a causa de la vergüenza. –Esque… esque- Suspiró –Bueno…- Dijo mientras cruzaba los dedos de forma nerviosa.

-Suéltalo de una vez- Respondió, ya que él no era el tipo de persona que simpatizara con ese tipo de retóricas; por unos momentos Naruto habría jurado poder notar un brillo rojo en los ojos del azabache.

-…-

Itachi se había comenzado a frustrar, estaba preparada para emparejarle ese ojo morado a ese mentecato que se encontraba parado frente a él ¿Acaso no se dignaría en responderle?

El azabache había avanzado un paso para adelante y Naruto dos para atrás.

-Sasuke y yo somos…- el sonido de un auto afuera de la casa lo interrumpió.

Itachi suspiró a forma de resignación y luego sujetó a Naruto fuertemente del hombro –Mas tarde quiero una explicación-

-¡Entendido!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa en que estaban comiendo, se encontraban sentados tanto su hermano menor como ese zángano cuyo nombre había descubierto hace unos cuantos momentos, se llamaba Naruto.

-¿Me podrías decir cómo es que se conocieron ambos? – preguntó Itachi, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas asesinas que le mandaba Sasuke cada vez que le hacía preguntas a Naruto, probablemente estaba molesto por invitar a Naruto a participar o sencillamente avergonzado.

-Bueno, Sasuke y yo- Dijo poniendo su mano derecha en los hombros de Sasuke, acercándolo un poco de forma animada. –Tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, desde que éramos adolescentes- Mencionó -Actualmente estamos trabajando juntos en una Clínica Veterinaria, yo soy veterinario y Sasuke me ayuda con todo lo que necesito; el lugar se llama "La rana de oro"-

Itachi asintió con la cabeza mientras detallaba aún más la escena.

\- ¿Acaso ese no es un edificio con tema tropical y las ranas en el centro de la ciudad?-

-Ese mismo lugar- Contestó

-Nosotros llevamos a Madara-Chan, el gato de Sora hace unos meses pero no recuerdo haberte visto, en su lugar había un anciano de cabello gris hasta la cintura- esta vez intervino Izumi Uchiha, una mujer muy sonriente de cabello castaño y ojos grises; por lo que Naruto había escuchado anteriormente, era esposa de Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke y ese niño que estaba sentado junto a una pareja de edad avanzada eran respectivamente sus padres e hijo, Sora.

-La persona que los atendió era mi padrino, hace un tiempo que se retiró y me dejó a cargo del lugar-

-Me alegra mucho que Sasu tenga amistades tan simpáticas- añadió Izumi.

\- Espero que tratar con Sasuke no sea una carga muy grande para su trabajo, señor Uzumaki; hasta ahora, mi hijo solo ha sabido atraer problemas en sus ambientes laborales- dijo Fugaku sin expresar emociones en su voz y en completa seriedad.

Itachi estuvo a punto de ahogarse con un bocado de comida al escuchar las inoportunas palabras de su padre, volteó a ver a su hermano y notó la forma en que había bajado la mirada.

Estuvo a punto de intervenir pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-Al contrario, señor Uchiha- Mencionó Naruto con convicción en sus labios. –Sasuke siempre está presente a mi lado para ayudarme con todo… en los últimos meses que hemos trabajado juntos todo ha mejorado, a veces no sé lo que haría sin él-

-Si así son las cosas entonces me parece bien- asintió Fugaku.

A este punto, el hecho que Sasuke fuera homosexual era de las cosas que menos le preocupaban a Itachi, no pudo evitar alegrarse al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de la boca de ese rubio y casi sintió su mirada aguarse al ver la disimulada sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke y un pequeño sonrojo. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo había visto de esa forma.

Ahora entendía todo.

A pesar de su condición y todos sus defectos, Sasuke no era una persona que necesitara ser arreglada… no estaba roto, solo necesitaba de una persona que lo ayudara a seguir adelante y hacerle saber que el mundo no había acabado.

Esa persona era Naruto.

Por solo unos instantes, ese tipo le había comenzado a parecer un poco menos idiota a sus ojos. Inclusive ya se había ganado a su esposa e hijo en solo media hora que tenían de conocerse.

Es cierto, una parte de él se sentía mal porque Sasuke no había tenido la suficiente confianza para decirle que estaba manteniendo una relación de este tipo; pero si lo pensaba con más detenimiento, podía entender los motivos de su hermano para haberlo mantenido oculto tanto tiempo.

Y ese motivo no era ningún otro más que su tradicionalista y ultraconservadora familia.

-Sasuke es muy inteligente y bueno en todo lo que hace; siempre lo he admirado mucho desde que nos conocimos cuando éramos jóvenes- Añadió –Yo me siento muy feliz de ser su…-

El corazón de Itachi había comenzado a latir cada vez más y más rápido y sus pupilas habían aumentado considerablemente de tamaño, sino fuera por el hecho de que sus ojos fueran negros y con ello no se notara esa reacción, más de uno de los presentes se hubiera sorprendido de haber visto a Itachi Uchiha nervioso.

-… mejor amigo-

Itachi negó con la cabeza en señal de decepción. El poco respeto que había ganado anteriormente hacia el rubio había quedado reducido otra vez a cero.

Estaba decidido… si ese Naruto no actuaba, lo obligaría él por el bien de todos, incluido su hermano.

Itachi se levantó de su silla ganándose la atención de todos los presentes –A mí me gustaría realizar un brindis por la pareja de Sasuke; Naruto, bienvenido a la familia-

Itachi sonrió al ver la reacción de todos, especialmente de Naruto; sin duda alguna estaba feliz de tener a ese rubio como cuñado.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


End file.
